Diana cazadora y el hijo del Lycos Lycaon NO
by Lily Boom
Summary: El tercer libro de mi Saga Oscura. Esta vez va de Leah ya hemos visto a Seth y luego Embry, ahora le toca a Leah ser feliz . "Cuando no puedes encontrar la felicidad en casa... ¿dónde la podrás encontrar? Esta es la historia de mi viaje." Leah Clearwat
1. CAPITULO 1: ADIOS LA PUSH

**CAPITULO 1: ADIOS LA PUSH.**

"¡¿California?" Digo cuando jefe del local donde trabajo desde hace meses en Port Angels me lo dice. "¡¿Y qué pinto yo en California?"

"Eh, tú querías irte de aquí ¿no?" Me dijo. "Mi prima va a abrir un taller de tatuajes en el norte de California."

"¡Encima!" Me quejo.

Bastante he tenido con aprender a manejarme como camarera y aguantar a todos los pesados y borrachos que venían, aprender a tratar con clientes de todo tipo y también haber lidiado con mi humor yo sola.

"Por favor, yo ya tengo mis problemas." Le dije.

"Lo sé. ¿Te recuerdo que somos primos lejanos?" Me dice sonriendo.

Un primo de Emily y por tanto, también mío pero lejano.

"Al menos tendré unos días para hacer el equipaje y despedirme de la gente ¿no?" Le digo.

"Claro." Me dijo sonriendo. "No tienes que empezar hasta dentro de una semana. Te tendré preparado tu finiquito y el extra por el cambio de destino para mañana mismo."

"¿Entonces mañana vengo y es mi último día?" Le dije.

"Aquí." Afirmó. "Pero te espera una nueva vida en California."

California, eso estaba a mucha distancia, demasiada… ¿acaso no era eso lo que había pretendido al largarme de casa? Ahora iba a estar lejos de casa, lejos de la manada, podría recuperar mi humanidad puesto que llevaba mucho tiempo sin convertirme. Hasta que me habían necesitado; cuando todos se fueron no se sabe dónde para enfrentarse a una auténtica guerra, me habían dejado allí sola, y cuando había llegado un tipo muy raro me había tenido que acabar convirtiendo para salvarle la vida al jefe Swan cuando cazaban y yo volvía en coche del trabajo y se me cruzó aquella mujer fría. Yo había quedado herida pero me había recuperado antes de que volviesen los otros, así que no sabían lo que había hecho y yo había echado por la borda unos años sin convertirme que me hubiesen podido acabar devolviendo mi feminidad, por salvar unas vidas humanas.

Bueno, que me quitasen lo bailado, había recordado lo que era pelearse contra alguien fuerte de verdad.

Y esta vez, mientras volvía a casa en el coche que Seth me había conseguido prestar sin tener que pagar más que la gasolinera y que llevaba un anuncio del taller que llevaban su esposa, unos amigos de esta y él en la parte trasera, me di cuenta que había echado de menos lo de ser una loba.

"¿Pero qué digo?" Murmuré para mí misma dándome un golpe en la cabeza. "Soy estúpida… es un infierno."

No, no podía ceder ni un momento, trasformarme no era una opción. Así nunca sería normal, y yo quería ser normal.

El viaje desde la gran ciudad a casa era largo en coche, daba para mucho y a menudo me gustaba escuchar la radio y música para relajarme de tener que pensar en el día de mierda que había tenido o de lo que me esperaba en casa cuando volviera.

Y esta vez, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de mi hermano y mi cuñada, estuve a punto de atropellar un perro; no, un perro no, un lobo.

"Pero qué…" Murmuré saliendo del coche para ver un lobo rojo con ojos verdes que me miró y se dio la vuelta como dándome la espalda antes de salir corriendo y perderse entre la vegetación. "Vale… no me des las gracias…" Dije antes de volver a montarme en el coche y seguir.

Sorprendentemente, fuera de la casa de mi hermano y mi cuñada me encontré algún coche estacionado.

"Vaya, esto sí es nuevo." Afirmé mirando los coches al pasar y llamar a la puerta. "Seth, soy yo, Leah."

"¡Tía Leah!" Me dijo uno de mis sobrinos pegados.

"Hey, canijos." Le dije. "¿Y los papis?"

"Mamá está con Sue." Me dijo mi otro sobrino desde el sofá y peleando con un destornillador y un plano raro para intentar montar algo que por el dibujo de la caja era un parque de juegos infantil.

"¿Y vuestro padre?" Les dije.

"Papá está encargándose de hacer una conexión desde la escuela con el resto, porque es el beta." Afirmó dando un golpe con el destornillador en la madera.

"Cuidado, campeón." Le dijo Charlie volviendo del baño a juzgar por el ruido de agua corriendo. "Eso es un destornillador. ¿Qué, se os resiste?"

"No hay quien entienda ese mapa." Le dijo el chaval.

"¡Rómulo!" Le gritó su madre. "¡Haz el favor de venir de una vez!" Afirmó mientras veía al chico correr y mirar alrededor hasta decidirse por la despensa donde se encerró cerrando con cuidado. "¡Como no se te vayan esas pulgas tendré que afeitarte la cabeza!"

"Rómulo ha vuelto a coger pulgas por correr por el monte." Me explicó Remo que era el del sofá. "Ya hay… 7 casos en la escuela de mamá."

"Y entre ellos vosotros ¿no?" Le dije.

"No, yo he librado." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Yo aún sigo sin entender por qué les hace ponerse unos collares antipulgas a los pobres chicos." Dijo Charlie. "En serio, existen unos sprays para eso."

"A Rómulo le gusta el collar." Dijo Remo. "Mamá nos los disfraza para que no desentonen tanto en el colegio."

"Eso suena bien." Afirmó.

"¿Esa pulsera es nueva, Remo?" Le dije reparando que llevaba una pulsera de cuero plana mezclada con algo como un acabado de neopreno-goma. "Que chula, ¿dónde la has comprado?"

"Es una antigarrapatas." Me dijo suavemente enseñándomela. "Seth me encontró una al bañarnos en el mar y se lo dijo a mamá, así que nos ha hecho pulseras a los 4."

Eso explicaba por qué era negra, aunque la verdad es que era bastante chula, pero yo prefería no llevarla por no tener pulgas que ponérmela por tenerlas.

"Bueno… yo ya me voy." Afirmé. "Le decís a los papás que me he pasado. Charlie, un placer haberte vuelto a ver."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Cómo que te vas?" Me dijo mi madre cuando cenamos esa noche con mi hermano, mi cuñada y los niños.

"Pues eso, mi jefe me va a trasladar a California." Afirmé intentando no darle demasiada importancia.

"¿Pero así, sin más?" Me dijo mi hermano.

"En algunos trabajos es así." Dijo mi cuñada viniendo con un cuenco de ensalada de patatas con bacon dado que, como había comprobado ya, a casi todo lo que hacían sus hijos o ella le ponían algo de carne, ya fuera jamón ahumado, bacon o carne propiamente dicho y poniéndola en la mesa. "Mírame a mí, toda mi vida desde los 18 o así de aquí para allí, hasta que volví aquí. ¿Y me veis mal? No, para nada. Soy una mujer triunfadora allá donde voy."

"Eso." Afirmé.

Otra cosa no, pero Laki tenía carisma, yo creo que sería capaz de venderle una pulsera a un manco o un walk-man a un sordo, siempre y cuando fuesen hombres.

"Deberías decirle que aquí está mejor." Le dijo mi hermano susurrando. "Mi madre…"

"Estoy muy feliz por ti." Me dijo Laki sonriendo y haciéndole un gesto a Seth de que lo dejase. "Ya verás, California es genial, seguro que te lo pasas genial allí, es un cambio bastante grande, pero a bien. Sol, playas… estoy segura que si abres los ojos acabarás encontrando lo que buscas, y lo que no." Afirmó casi riéndose. "Pero si te vas a ir, tienes que estar totalmente convencida."

"Creo que lo estoy." Afirmé.

"Pues entonces no hagas caso al resto y hazlo." Me dijo. "Aunque… me temo que estoy obligada a decirte que como no vuelvas en un tiempo 'X', yo misma iré a buscarte para traerte con tu madre y nosotros."

"Laki, piensa un poco en mi madre ¿quieres?" Le dijo Seth.

"¿Qué te crees que hago?" Le dijo. "Sue, te quiero con locura, eres casi como una segunda madre para mí, pero Seth y tú deberíais pensar más en vuestra hija y hermana. ¿Qué tiene de malo que vaya a otro estado a trabajar? Es toda una mujer, seguro que le va estupendamente."

"Pero Laki, Leah va a irse sola." Le dijo mi madre. "¿Qué pasará si le pasa algo?. ¿Y si le hacen algo? Estará sola y lejos de aquí… Y la señora Ateara podría darle un trabajo a tiempo parcial, la conocen de toda la vida."

"¿Y si estando aquí resulta que cae un meteoríto?. ¿Y si resulta que un día su jefe se sobrepasase con ella? Bueno, eso es imposible, le conozco y él a mí, sabe que eso es jugarse la vida. Pero… ¿Y si en el trabajo en el Ateara's Place le meten una bala? Hay mucho rostro pálido loco suelto por ahí."

"Laki, así solo lo empeoras." Le dije.

"Leah es una loba." Afirmó haciéndome un gesto de que le dejase a ella. "La he visto entrenar con nosotros y dudo mucho que si alguien quiere tocarle un pelo vaya a poder irse a casa de rositas. Y si le pasa algo… bueno, supongo que allá hará amigas, es sociable cuando quiere. Créeme, dudo mucho que vaya a estar peor que yo cuando me fui de aquí. Sé de qué hablo."

A veces dudaba si aquella chica estaba loca realmente como decían el resto o era un genio, pero curiosamente, su locura esta vez le salió bien.

Mamá no volvió a abrir la boca en toda la noche, y Seth tampoco.

Por la mañana tenía mis maletas en la puerta de mi habitación y una pila de ropa cálida sobre ellas; pero mi madre no vino. La que sí vino fue una Emily preocupada que me dio la charla pero finalmente, al anochecer, me dio un abrazo y me deseó suerte cuando Sam vino a buscarla. Sam también me lo deseó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Has cogido todo?" Me pregunta mi hermano.

"Sí, tengo todo lo que necesito en la maleta." Le contesto. "El coche…"

"No te preocupes, yo iré contigo." Me dice Laki sonriendo. "Los niños y yo iremos contigo hasta Port Angels." Se corrige cuando sus hijos comienzan a quejarse. "No te vas a librar de nosotros tan fácilmente."

"Deberías vender el coche." Afirmo. "Lo voy a echar de menos, es un buen coche."

"¿Y por qué iba a venderlo si te gusta?" Me dijo confusa.

"Porque es vuestro, y yo no lo voy a necesitar." Le dije.

"Bueno… no creo vayas a irte hasta California a pata." Dijo con ironía. "Necesitas un coche para ir más cómoda y anoche te puse el GPS por la cara."

"Estarás de coña." Le dije.

"Para nada." Dijo sonriendo divertida antes de guiñarme un ojo. "Sé lo que es necesitar irse de un sitio y salir con una mano delante y otra detrás, y no voy a permitirlo a nadie que yo aprecie siempre y cuando pueda remediarno."

"Pero…"

"Ni peros ni nada." Me dijo. "Eh, eres mi cuñada, y va a pasar un tiempo hasta que volvamos a vernos. Por cierto, sobre lo de no conocer a nadie no te preocupes."

"Tengo un contacto." Afirmé.

"Yo conozco a alguien de California." Continuó pasando por alto mi comentario. "No es gran cosa, pero algo es algo. Te ayudará en lo que pueda, así que no dudes en llamarle." Afirmó devolviéndome el móvil que no sé cuándo o cómo me había cogido mostrándome un número en la pantalla. "Se llama Nick, es algo así como un primo segundo de mi amigo Raoul y hace tiempo que vino aquí, así que hace tiempo que no nos hemos visto. Estará esperándote en la primera gasolinera de la interestatal 5, a las afueras de Yreka."

"Laki, mira, no necesito niñera ni tampoco…"

"Eso díselo a él." Me dijo rascándose la nuca. "Pero te advierto que vas a otro estado, las cosas cambian de una reserva a otro estado."

No podía negarle la razón, pero no quería reconocérselo.

"Vale. ¿Si prometo preguntar por él me dejarás de tratar como a una cría?" Le dije.

"Claro." Afirmó divertida. "Pero dos cosas, en ningún momento he sugerido siquiera que seas otra cosa que una mujer, y dos, en cuanto te vea sabrá quién eres, él te encontrará, así que no te preocupes."

"Mamá ha dicho que ahora viene." Me dijo Seth volviendo con una mochila.

"¿Y eso?"

"Obviamente mamá no iba a dejarte ir sin comida como para vivir un mes, todo para el viaje hasta allí." Me dijo.

"¡MAMÁAAA!" Le dije molesta.

La despedida de mis sobrinos fue un poco dura, de mi cuñada y mi hermano un poco menos, les quería, pero mis sobrinos eran especiales para mí; de mi madre fue algo más difícil. Por no contar que Holly también vino a despedirse y se echó a llorar como una magdalena con su bebé a la espalda y todo. Y me sorprendió que solo viniera a despedirse Sam con Emily de su grupo.

Creo que me hice la dura hasta que salí de la reserva, donde vi unos lobos corriendo en grupo a mis lados por el bosque y colando sus aullidos y grañidos por las ventanillas abiertas en una canción triste.

Al instante supe quienes eran.

"Mi sobrino y los chicos son un poco sentimentales en el fondo." Afirmó Laki a mi lado divertida y hasta con cierta ironía. "No podrás dudar que te quieren."

"Los chicos son idiotas." Le contesté intentando ocultar que me llegaba al corazón aquella despedida por su parte.

Sabía que ella entendería lo que quería decir, en ese sentido ambas éramos iguales, nos costaba un poco demostrar cariño hacia la gente, a ambas nos habían hecho daño un hombre del que estábamos enamoradas e, igual que ella había encontrado una cura en mi hermano, yo anhelaba en el fondo de mi corazón poder encontrar algún día mi paz para mi atormentado corazón. Aunque no fuese en 'alguien'.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Yreka, 2 días más tarde

Ha pasado apenas un día desde que dejé a mi cuñada en su garaje en Port Angels; había pensado que sería más sencillo viajar sola, pero no es un viaje como los que hacía diariamente hasta mi trabajo. No, esta vez es un viaje alejándome de todo lo que conozco, diciendo adios a todos y a la tierra que una vez fue mi hogar.

Me he enbarcado en algo nuevo y ahora me ha alcanzado por fin la crudeza de mi acción.

No tengo una casa propia, no tengo familia ni amigos cerca. Estoy sola con unas cajas donde he empaquetado toda mi vida que quise traer conmigo y unos cuantos billetes y una tarjeta American Express en la cartera.

Decido parar en un bar de carretera donde hay una gasolinera a unos metros.

En cuanto entro, me doy cuenta que he cambiado de estado, todo allí parece diferente pero a la vez igual.

"Vaya, Molly." Dice una voz fuerte. "Parece que alguien se ha perdido."

"No le hagas caso a Moose, pequeña." Me dice la camarera mascando chicle con una sonrisa. "Es todo palabras, nunca tocaría a una mujer." Afirma guiñándome el ojo y sirviéndome el café que he pedido antes de dirigirse al tipo que ni me he molestado en mirar.

"Perdone, me gustaría ir al baño." Le digo a la camarera. "¿Podría guardarme el café?"

"Claro cielo." Me dice.

Me parece increíble que una camarera pueda ser tan jovial, es extraño, como si le gustase estar en una cafetería de mala muerte, atendiendo a jilipoyas y camioneros.

Por suerte el baño está medianamente limpio aunque huele demasiado a ambientador, como si lo hubiesen rociado por todas partes con un producto de limpieza con olor a pino o un intento de eso.

Me cambio rápidamente, no aguanto demasiado bien los olores tan fuertes, supongo que es parte de esta maldición que es ser parte de una manada, porque no la he dejado ¿no?

Al menos anoche no me lo pareció cuando me trasformé sin querer en loba para buscar agua potable en el bosque donde paré a dormir en el coche.

Cuando salgo, mi café me está esperando en el mismo sitio, y nada parece haber cambiado salvo la canción que suena en el hilo musical.

Entonces algo capta mi atención y miro por el cristal.

Allí fuera hay un chico joven contra una moto, apoyado de forma desenfadada en ella, más bien. Mira hacia los cristales y lleva gafas finas además de vestir con una camiseta blanca y vaqueros largos, algo que desentona con el calor que hace allí a pesar de estar apenas amaneciendo. Entonces me mira y me obligo a desviar la mirada.

Me fijo que en la mesa junto a la que yo ocupo junto a la ventana ha aparecido un hombre que tiene un plato con huevos y bacon.

"Oye, cielo." Me dice la camarera. "Tenemos más huevos, o un cuenco de cereales si lo prefieres."

"No, gracias." Le digo sabiendo que no me queda demasiado en el bolsillo y lo necesitaré para el alquiler y poder comer unos días. "Desayuno poco."

"Ponme a mí un plato de bacon poco hecho y un par de huevos, y otro para la señorita." Dijo el chico de la moto haciéndome mirar fuera para ver que solo queda ya la moto.

"Perdona, pero quiero estar sola." Le digo.

"Ya lo veo." Asintió sin moverse.

"Oye, hay más mesas." Le digo un poco molesta ante su insistencia en no moverse de allí. "Y yo no te he invitado a quedarte. Así que ya estás desfilando, ligón de playa."

"Aquí tenéis, chicos." Nos dice la camarera sonriéndonos.

"Muchas gracias, Peggy Sue." Le dice el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa. "No sé cómo lo haces pero cada día estás más guapa."

"¡Adulador...!" Le contesta ella riéndose antes de irse de nuevo.

"Así que solo eres un ligón de playa." Le replico molesta.

"Te ha costado venir." Me dijo pasando de lo que le había dicho. "Me ha costado un poco encontrarte, pero bueno, merece la pena." Afirmó sonriendo. "Ah, perdona, no me he presentado. Me llamo Nick Garou, pero todos me llaman Nick."

Nick, me sonaba ese nombre.

"Ah... ya veo que ahora sí..." Dijo sonriendo divertido. "Laki me dijo que eras una nativa, pero no me dijo que te parecerías tanto a una chica de por aquí."

"¿Y eso qué significa?" Le dije.

"Oh, ya verás cómo es físicamente la gente por aquí." Me dijo. "Si te quedas por la costa no vas a desentonar nada, Fortuna no me supo decir mucho."

Fortuna, así era como llamaban en su grupo a mi cuñada, sabía que se había llamado así y ahora, muchos le conocían por otro nombre, Lapuerca creo que era.

"Bueno, dime más cosas." Me dijo metiéndose una loncha de bacon entera en la boca tras doblarla varias veces con el tenedor en un ademán de resultar decente ocultando su hambre.

"He venido a trabajar." Afirmé.

"Sí." Asintió. "Eso lo sabía ya. ¿Tienes una dirección?"

"Ah, sí." Afirmé sacando el papel donde me habían escrito la dirección.

"Sí, lo conozco." Afirmó. "Bueno, el local no del todo. Pero está en mi área."

"Creo que es una buena ayuda, sí." Afirmé con ironía.

"Bueno, pero al menos ya no estás tan sola." Me dijo sonriendo divertido.

"Vale, no necesito ayuda." Afirmé. "De todas formas, no entiendo por qué te avisaron a ti."

"Porque soy algo así como un compañero de Fortuna, le debo algunos favores, y además, por lo que veo somos 'hermanos', ya me entiendes."

"No, no te entiendo." Afirmé.

"Los dos somos... especialitos." Afirmó.

"Especialitos, ya." Le dije.

Supongo que era pues otro lobo, como los chicos que tenía mi cuñada en su escuela de 'especiales' como les llamábamos.

"En fin, acabemos de desayunar por primera o segunda vez y vayamos a ver si llegamos bien a esta dirección."

"Claro." Asentí.

No estaba acostumbrada a que me invitaran tan abiertamente a nada, y menos aún a que alguien de fuera de la manada o mi familia lo hiciesen; pero al menos tuve la extraña sensación de que podía confiar en aquel tipo.

"Bueno, si no te importa, casi mejor cargo mi moto en tu carro." Me dijo. "Me encantaría ir en mi moto, pero lo más probable es que acabásemos perdiéndonos el uno al otro, y eso no mola."

"Ya." Afirmé. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"¿Estás de broma?" Me dijo divertido. "Por lo que soy ya deberías saber que esa moto es algo así como una pajita para mí." Afirmó levantándola con una mano sin problema y usando la otra para equilibrarla por guardar las apariencias de que pesaba mucho para levantarla solo hasta que la cargó en la parte de atrás de mi coche.

"Vaya, qué montón de cajas." Dijo haciéndole un hueco antes de dejarla.

"Espera, moveré algunas a los asientos de atrás."

"¿Elección tuya?"

"De mi cuñada."

"Ahá, Fortuna debe tenerte en bastante aprecio." Asintió sentándose en la cabina conmigo como si entendiese algo que yo no y dando unas palmaditas en el salpicadero para continuar. "Es un buen coche. Apuesto a que lo eligió para ti."

"Le llegó y pensó que me interesaría." Afirmé. "Dudo mucho que lo eligiese expresamente para mí."

"¿Y tú te lo creíste?" Me dijo con ironía.

"Sí, no veo por qué no habría de hacerlo."

"Fortuna es una hembra un tanto… peculiar, siempre ha tenido problemas para expresar sus sentimientos de una forma normal."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, pues parece que aquí es." Me dijo el chaval.

"Pero esto es…"

"La dirección coincide." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Parece un salón de tatuajes y cosas así."

En efecto, la dirección llevaba justo a un local de tatuajes donde también parecían vender más cosas relacionadas.

"Creo que deberías entrar y preguntarle a la jefa por qué en lugar de un sitio donde dejar tus cosas la dirección es la de un negocio." Me dijo el chaval.

"Supongo." Afirmé.

"Vale, pues yo te espero aquí." Afirmó. "No te preocupes, cuidaré tus cosas."

Aún un poco mosca, bajé del coche y fui al local, solo que allí dentro, solo había una chica mascando chicle con cara de aburrimiento y con pelos en punta y del mismo rosa que su chicle mientras otros dos hombre parecían estar trabajando en pintar las paredes con motivos extravagantes.

"Disculpe, quisiera ver a la dueña." Le dije.

"Está cerrado al público." Me dijo.

"Y yo he dicho que quiero ver a la dueña, no que venga a comprar o lo que sea que se haga aquí." Afirmé.

"No está." Me dijo.

"Vale, entonces dónde puedo encontrarla."

"¿Y yo qué sé?" Me dijo. "No soy su sombra ¿sabes?"

Dios, había tenido que tratar con bastantes personas desquiciantes, pero sin duda, esa chica se llevaba la palma.

Me mosqueé aún más y le cerré la revista de un golpe haciéndola mirarme.

"Eh, te he dicho que tengo que hablar con la encargada." Le dije. "Así que ya estás localizándola."

"Tranqui, tía." Me dijo tomándome en serio por fin. "No te estreses. La llamaré al móvil." Añadió para salir de detrás del mostrador. "¿Te importa quedarte aquí por si entra alguien decirle que está cerrado al público?"

Antes de que le contestara se había esfumado y yo estaba delante del mostrador.

Por suerte, no me tocó demasiado tiempo estar allí, al cabo de medio minuto volvió.

"Está en su local favorito fuera de la ciudad." Me dijo cogiendo un papel para garabatear una nueva dirección. "Aquí tienes, ha dicho que estará allí, así que si quieres hablar con ella… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer."


	2. CAPITULO 2: SMITH RIVER

**CAPITULO 2: SMITH RIVER**

"Ah, ah." Dijo el chico que venía conmigo parando el coche. "Yo me quedo aquí."

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije viendo cómo paraba frente a un cartel que anunciaba la llegada a una ciudad llamada Smith River.

"Prefiero no tentar la suerte entrando." Me dijo sonriendo y bajando a coger su moto de la trasera de mi coche. "Ya sabes, hay gente muy territorial y por estos parajes no les gustan los que somos 'especiales' en ningún sentido. Protección y eso."

"Pero me han dicho que llegue a un sitio aquí cerca."

"Te dejarán pasar, solo eres una turista." Me dijo. "Pero ya saben que yo estoy en este estado, sobre todo al norte, digamos… sí, digamos que no demasiado bien bienvenido por aquí. Podría ser peligroso para la paz en este sitio; de todas formas, no te preocupes, tengo tu número de móvil y te he grabado el mío en tu agenda." Añadió dando media vuelta en la moto con el motor rugiendo. "Estaremos en contacto. ¡Cuídate!"

Le despedí con un gesto de mano un poco confusa, pero al final volví a tomar mi camino y fui avanzando dándome cuenta que tampoco era tan diferente al paisaje de casa, hasta que comencé a ver población y casas y vi que los coches y el estilo de casas variaba bastante de La Push a allí.

Sin embargo, no era de allí, así que acabé parando a preguntar a la primera persona que vi: un señor mayor.

"Disculpe, creo que me he perdido." Le dije. "¿Es usted de por aquí?"

"Sí." Asintió sonriéndome. "No te preocupes, la mayoría de gente de fuera de aquí se pierde cuando vienen. ¿Buscabas algún sitio concreto?"

"Sí, es… Un sitio llamado… Flo's." Afirmé mirando el papel que me habían dado y enseñándoselo.

"Tienes suerte, jovencita." Me dijo mirándolo y sonriéndome. "Voy allí, así que… si quieres puedo conducir hasta allí."

"Claro, suba." Le dije apartándome y abriéndole la puerta para sentarme desplazándome hasta el puesto de copiloto dejándole libre el del conductor.

Otra persona se lo hubiese pensado antes de recoger a nadie, sobretodo contando con que yo era extranjera; pero no podía estar peor, ya estaba perdida…

"Es una suerte habernos encontrado." Me dijo sonriendo y dejándome sorprendida ante la agilidad que demostraba al subir sin problemas en contra de lo que sugería su edad aparente a juzgar por las arrugas de su piel y el tono de esta. "Podrías haber llegado hasta la playa o pasado de estado sin haberte encontrado."

"Sí, la verdad es que ha sido una suerte." Afirmé.

"Hum… por tu acento diría que no eres de por aquí cerca." Me dijo.

"No, soy del norte." Afirmé.

"Ah, buen sitio." Asintió. "Tengo conocidos por el norte. He estado un par de veces por allí. Un sitio precioso, mucha vegetación… pero un clima un poco diferente."

"Sí, aquí hace calor." Afirmé.

"Y durante todo el año." Asintió. "Pero allí es diferente, en mi opinión llueve demasiado." Afirmó tomando un desvío. "Pero la gente de donde viven mis amigos son simpáticos. Es raro, cuando el clima no es cálido la gente suele ser más fría. No te ofendas."

"No me ofendo." Asentí dándome cuenta que era cierto en cierto modo.

"Mira, ya hemos llegado." Afirmó sonriendo y señalando con un dedo que levantó del volante a un edificio de cafetería típica de las que salían en las películas de adolescentes tipo Grease o algo de ese estilo con cristaleras tras las que se veía a gente sentados en mesas tomándose algo y hablando. "El Flo's, en mi opinión el mejor sitio de toda la reserva para tomarte algo. Y si quieres un consejo, no puedes irte sin probar los famosos beignets de Rozzane. Será joven pero la chica es una auténtica cocinera."

"Ah." Dije para demostrar que le había oído pero sin saber de qué me hablaba.

En cuanto abrimos la puerta suena una campanilla de aire sobre la puerta y veo que el ambiente allí es distendido y alegre. La gente charla mientras se toman sus cosas, desde cervezas a cafés y pasteles que parecen aún calientes.

"Buenos días." Saluda el hombre.

"Hey, Yuma." Le dice un hombre en una mesa.

"¡Abuelito Yuma!" Grita una mujer al otro lado de la barra feliz.

"Vaya, parece que es famoso." Le dije un poco sorprendida de eso.

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Me dijo bromeando. "Me adoran." Afirmó antes de ir a la barra y sonreírle a la mujer. "Qué hay bella Rozzane."

"Pero qué cosas tienes." Le dijo la chica riéndose y dándole una palmadita en el antebrazo como si la halagara. "Vaya, hoy traes compañía."

"Es una preciosidad, pero me temo que no le interese un hombre tan mayor como yo." Le dijo obviamente bromeando. "Alguien le dio la dirección de vuestro local, así que se perdió y me encontró."

"Y ya que estás aquí, qué tal si te ofrezco algo para descansar un poco." Le dijo sonriéndole.

"No puedo, ya sabes, se supone que Alex me puso a dieta porque tengo los triglicéridos un poco alocados." Le dijo. "Pero si me pusieses uno de tus famosos beignets…"

"Ahora mismo te traeré los más grandes con algo para remojarlos." Le dijo sonriendo para gritar algo hacia una ventanilla alargada que separaba la cocina de donde ella estaba tras la barra y se giraba a mirarme. "¿Y a ti qué puedo ofrecerte?" Me preguntó.

"Yo buscaba a alguien." Afirmé reparando en que una mujer a unos tres taburetes de nosotros nos miraba. "Tenía que haberla encontrado en este sitio, pero…"

"¡Moira!" Le dijo la chica mirando el papel donde tenía la dirección donde iba a trabajar escrita. "Cielo, esta mujer tan linda anda buscándote."

"Me lo imaginaba." Afirmó la mujer que me había llamado la atención levantando su copa de algo oscuro medio vacía. "Ponle algo, creo que ha hecho un viaje largo."

"¿Te apetece vino o prefieres cerveza?" Me dijo la mujer de la barra.

"Cerveza supongo que estará bien, gracias." Afirmé.

"Así que buscabas a la pequeña Moira." Me dijo el hombre. "No os traeréis nada malo entre manos ¿verdad, chicas?"

"Para nada, Yuma." Le dijo la mujer viniendo a sentarse junto a nosotros con una sonrisa. "Me parece que esta es la nueva dependienta de la tienda."

"¡Ah!" Dijo el hombre. "Así que has buscado sangre nueva para tu negocio… Chica lista. Un rostro nuevo y bonito. Seguro que muchos más hombres entrarán a preguntar."

"Es un reclamo, sí." Afirmó la chica.

Ahora que me fijaba, ella era bastante… deslumbrante, independientemente de que vistiese con ropa de piel de serpiente o al menos imitación a una piel de serpiente de un verde vivo, casi fluor.

Vale, eso llamaría la atención, como el hecho de que incluso para mí que era chica aquella mujer era… lo que cualquiera de los chicos del grupo diría como un monumento a la mujer.

No, lo que más llamaba la atención una vez te recuperabas del flashazo verde de su ropa era que el brazo derecho igual que la pierna del mismo lado, estaban surcados por una compleja red de tatuajes, anchos pero complicados en el brazo y como si fuesen una telaraña en la pierna, un tatuaje tribal adornando la tripa con un piercing rosa brillante en el ombligo, un tatuaje a modo de pulsera en la muñeca izquierda y otro más sobresaliento en el hombro a codo del mismo brazo y del gemelo al empeine rodeando la pierna del mismo lado en esa altura.

"¿Qué, te gustan?" Me dijo dándome a entender que me había pillado mirándole los tatuajes.

"Es que nunca había visto tantos juntos." Afirmé.

"Eh, soy la dueña de un estudio de tatuajes." Me dijo sonriendo y abriendo las manos divertida y como si no se lo tomase para nada a mal. "Y por lo que sospecho, tú debes ser… Lisa Clearwater."

"Es Leah." Le dije.

"Leah, me gusta." Asintió. "Trabajabas para mi primo en Washington ¿no?"

"Sí, era la camarera del turno de tarde de 4.30 a 12, algunos días me lo cambiaba por el de mañana de 9 a 4.30." Le dije.

"Ahá, eso había oído." Afirmó. "¿Y antes?"

"He tenido varios trabajos, cara al público." Afirmé recordando los trabajos temporales que había tenido antes.

"Si eras camarera y Moira te trata mal no dudes en llamarme." Me dijo la camarera trayendo lo que habían pedido el señor y la mujer que parecía que iba a ser mi jefa. "Mi familia somos casi todos hosteleros, siempre hay algo que hacer."

"Sí, pero trabajar en un estudio de tatuajes no es como poner copas, Roz." Le dijo la mujer, Moira.

"No me da miedo trabajar duro." Afirmé. "He echado una mano a mi cuñada y mi hermano en su local. Eso iba desde ayudar a revisar las cuentas hasta hacer chapuzas. Y ventas."

"¿Y vendías mucho?" Me dijo Moira dejando la copa tras darle otro trago.

"Normal." Afirmé.

"Vale, hagamos una cosa." Me dijo. "Mi primo me aseguró que eras buena, y la experiencia se puede coger, no me preocupa."

"¿Eso significa que no tengo que irme?" Le pregunté esperanzada por algún motivo.

"Eso significa que de momento, estás a prueba." Me dijo puntualizándolo. "No tengo duda que aprenderías rápido, y si no puedes vender de primeras, siempre podrías observar mientras me echas una mano, pero el local no abre hasta dentro de unas semanas."

"Pero… he venido hasta aquí." Le dije asustada ante la idea de tener que volver con el rabo entre las piernas.

"No te estoy diciendo que te vuelvas a tu casa." Me dijo secándose los labios sin moverse ni un milímetro de color de su pintalabios rojo vivo. "Pero me gustaría observarte primero."

"¿Observarme?" Le dije.

"Roz, Kev dijo que esta tarde hasta pasado por la noche iban a estar a tope ¿no?" Le dijo a la camarera.

"Sí, claro." Le dijo. "Tienen una boda, dos bautizos y unas bodas de oro."

"¿Crees que podría cogerla a ella para echarles una mano esos días?" Le dijo. "Un salario normal estará bien ¿no?"

"Er…"

"¡Qué gran idea!" Dijo la camarera. "Oh. ¡Kev, Kev!"

"Roz, por dios, esas no son formas de llamar a nadie." Dijo un hombre con el pelo como despeinado pero artístico y una perilla unida a una fina barba demasiado delgada para no ser a posta y bien cuidada asomándose por la ventanilla que comunicaba con las cocinas donde podía ver a otra persona más.

"Kev, Moira dice que si la nueva chica de su tienda puede trabajar un poco con vosotros." Le dijo la chica.

"No sé." Dijo el chico. "Es un trabajo duro, y esa chica no me da que vaya a aguantarlo."

"Vamos, Kevenuk." Le dijo el hombre que había conducido para guiarme hasta allí. "Solo hace falta mirarle la cara, seguro que os consigue más eventos."

"Tenemos la fama que queremos y más." Dijo el chico. "Y sabéis que es duro. Hay que estar coordinados, ser fuertes…"

"Yo tengo fuerza." Me defendí arrugando el entrecejo un poco ofendida de que dijese eso de mí.

"Y sonreír." Dijo. "Hay que atender siempre con una sonrisa, el cliente tiene siempre la razón."

"Vamos, ha trabajado como camarera para el primo de Moira." Le dijo la camarera. "Y antes te quejabas de que os faltaban manos porque el primo Kaw y Viv se han puesto enfermos."

"Será como un favor a mí." Le dijo Moira sonriéndole. "Y ya sabes que pago bien mis favores."

"Está bien…" Dijo suspirando. "Pero dos cosas. Una, espero que sea tan buena y resistente como dices, no me sirve de nada que luego se me raje; y dos, me vas a deber una bien gorda."

"Decidido pues, ya os pondréis de acuerdo vosotros dos." Me dijo. "Yo tengo que irme."

"Pero si John no me dijo… dónde iba a vivir…" Suspiré cuando me ignoró tras poner dinero en la barra y largarse despidiéndose de la camarera.

"Esta Moira… esta chiquilla no va a sentar esa cabecita loca suya." Dijo el hombre sacudiendo la cabeza suspirando.

"Bueno." Dijo el cocinero saliendo de la cocina y limpiándose las manos con el mandil que llevaba. "Esta noche tenemos algo movidito. Hay un banquete de boda y tenemos que preparar el jardín para el coctel y el comedor principal para el banquete, además tenemos en el pequeño varias cenas reservadas; así que habrá que llegar pronto para encargarse del jardín."

"Una boda." Asentí asimilando toda la información posible.

"A las 4 pasaré a buscarte cuando salga de aquí y te llevo al restaurante. Ya veremos cómo nos las apañamos con el uniforme…" Suspiró. "Bueno, lo primero es lo primero. Dime dónde vives para poder ir a buscarte."

"Estaré aquí." Afirmé.

"¿Tienes dónde vivir?" Me preguntó la chica suavemente.

"Supongo que tendré que buscar algo." Afirmé. "Algo… barato."

"¿Has venido hasta aquí y no tienes dónde vivir?" Me dijo el tal Kev. "Vaya, sí que tienes narices."

"Hombre." Dijo el hombre. "Sé de varios sitios donde podrías ir, pero de momento… supongo que podrías venir a mi casa. No es un hotel, pero al menos tendrás un techo sobre tu cabeza y comida caliente."

"De la comida podríamos encargarnos nosotros." Dijo Rozzanne, la camarera. "Si trabaja para Kev y el tío podría comer con ellos allí, un poco al menos. Y por las mañanas puedes venir aquí, en el turno de desayuno a media mañana siempre hay trabajo para parar un tren. Y no está mal pagado."

"Supongo que podría." Afirmé recordando que mi supuesta jefa me había dicho que hasta una semana o dos no iba a poder entrar a trabajar y antes quería observarme porque no pensaba que valiera para aquello.

"Bueno, pues entonces no se hable más." Me dijo el hombre. "Acabémonos esto tranquilamente y te llevaré a casa para que puedas descargar tus cosas. ¿Tienes mucho?"

"Er… no, creo que no." Negué.

Solo casi una vida en cajas grandes de cartón y un par de maletas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Querida, ya he llegado!" Anunció el hombre por la puerta de la casa mientras entrábamos. "Pasa, bienvenida a nuestra casa. ¡Cielo, traigo visita!"

"¡Si es la joven del norte dile que pase, estoy haciendo unas magdalenas con bayas porque no he encontrado arándanos!" Le dijeron. "¡No son como las de su casa, pero espero que al menos le gusten!"

¿Cómo sabía que me gustaban las magdalenas de arándanos de mi madre?

"¡¿Ya sabías que vendría?" Le preguntó el hombre indicándome un sofá para sentarme.

"¡Me lo dijeron los etéreos!" Le contestó ella con un tono jovial.

"Mi santa." Me dijo el hombre sonriéndome. "No es una casa grande, pero al menos es nuestro hogar. Tú puedes alojarte en la de invitados, supongo. Ahí tendrás más intimidad. Tiene una bañera y un retrete aparte, pero si quieres usar la ducha, me temo que tendrás que venir aquí. Como la cocina y la tele."

"Procuraré no molestar." Afirmé.

"No eres molestia." Me dijo una voz dulce y jovial mientras el salón se llenaba de olor dulce a magdalenas recién hechas. "Al contrario, me agrada tener tu presencia aquí."

"Esto… ¿nos conocemos?" Le pregunté.

"No." Dijo sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Pero tú estás bien?" Me preguntó mamá de nuevo después de un rato hablando.

"Sí, claro que… sí." Afirmé intentando no sonar demasiado poco convincente. "He llegado bien, y esta noche empiezo a trabajar, estoy a prueba y eso. Y además tengo un sitio super-chulo para vivir."

Me parecía que estaba intentando convencerme a mí misma más que a mi madre; pero había estado en sitios mucho peores y al menos ahora sabían dónde estaba. Y al fin y al cabo tampoco era demasiada mentira.

Tenía un cuarto en una casa decente y muy limpia, vale, era de una pareja de casi ancianos, pero era un buen sitio donde estar porque eran simpáticos, aunque me sintiera fuera de lugar.

"Eh, Leah." Se puso de pronto mi cuñada. "¿Qué tal?"

Le repetí lo que le había dicho a mi madre y entonces la oí soltar el aire de la nariz en un sonido que no me presagiaba nada bueno para mí.

"Oye, yo no soy tu madre." Me dijo. "A mí puedes contarme la verdad. He salido, así que puedes decirme algo más ¿Qué es lo que pasa?. ¿Un mal día?"

"Vale, me has cazado." Le dije. "Un mal día es algo, he tenido días mucho mejores que hoy, y eso que hoy no es bueno."

"Vale, pues ya puedes comenzar a largar." Me dijo. "Vale, no se me da bien cotillear, pero al menos puedo escucharte, eso siempre ayuda."

Creo que por una vez, no me importó comenzar a soltar y soltar todo. Le conté todo el día hasta que había acabado en aquella casa y ella me escuchó sin poner pegas, hasta que acabé y tomé aire.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé. "Debes pensar que soy…"

"Eh, un mal día lo tenemos cualquiera." Afirmó. "Pero si quieres mi punto de vista, podría ser peor."

"Ya lo sé, es solo que… tal vez el resto tienen razón, tal vez soy una amargada."

"¿Y eso?"

"Solo sé quejarme."

"¿Y te gusta que te consideren así?"

"No." Negué.

"Mira, yo te diría que si no te gusta, al que te lo diga le sacudas, pero… creo que Holly le ha dicho a mis niños algo como que deberían hablarlo o intentar cambiarlo… algo así."

"Pero es que no puedo cambiar lo que soy." Afirmé.

"Bueno… veámoslo así, allí no saben cómo eres." Me dijo como si sonriese. "Entonces podrías ser como quisieras. Y si quieres mi opinión, me pareces una mujer hecha y derecha."

"Todos dicen que estoy un poco amargada desde lo de Sam y Emily." Le dije.

"Pffff… algo que no entiendo, los Uley nunca han valido tanto." Afirmó. "Lo que significa que me pasó, y créeme, se supera. Tu hermano me ayudó a mí, solo necesitas que llegue alguien que te haga olvidarlo, punto. Pero mientras esperas a tu príncipe azul, te recomiendo que pongas una sonrisa en tu cara, la tienes preciosa y eso te la hace más brillante. Dios, comienzo a parecerme a mi madre. Mira, si yo fuera tú, aprovecharía todo eso que te pasa para comenzar una vida desde cero, tal y como me gustase. Sería quién quisiera ser, haría lo que quisiera hacer. Y bueno, comenzar viviendo con una pareja de ancianos no está tan mal. Al menos tendrás buena comida gratis, y hay por ahí ahora muchos ancianos que son la leche."

"Sí." Afirmé sonriendo ante su particular manera de decir las cosas y recordando lo jovial y juvenil que me había parecido aquella pareja. "Oye, Laki."

"Dime." Me dijo.

"Gracias por escuchar, no es cierto que no sepas dar consejos." Le dije divertida.

"Vaya, no me lo suelen decir a menudo." Afirmó como sorprendida para luego retomar un tono cálido y feliz. "Gracias. Oh, y una cosa más, pero si me preguntan negaré haber dicho nada."

"Claro."

"Aprovecha un día libre que tengas y bájate hasta Nappa Valley, creo que está un poco por encima de San Francisco." Me dijo. "Allí venden un buen vino, no es como un Burdeos o uno italiano pero… es de los mejorcitos que he probado fuera de Europa. Yo siempre he dicho que una botella de algo fuerte es un gran amigo y compañero, pero como lo cuentes por ahí me veré obligada a negarlo todo."

"Descuida." Afirmé sonriendo.

"Bueno, pues te voy a pasar con tu madre de nuevo, cuando veas otra vez al bobo de Nick dile que la próxima vez me llame a mi número privado en lugar de dejarme los mensajes en el contestador de casa. Lo ha oído Seth y me la ha liado por mandarle a él cuidarte un poco."

"Sí, bueno, dice que prefiere no entrar en donde estoy." Le dije. "Por lo que se ve dijo que podía tener problemas."

"Hum, ya le preguntaré cuando vuelva a hablar con él." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, pues vendré a recogerte todos los días que trabajes para mi familia a casa." Me dijo el llamado Kev. "Tu tarea puede variar según el día, pero hoy te va a tocar ayudar a preparar el jardín para la boda y ocuparte del catering allí, luego durante la cena, tendrás que ir sirviendo mesas. En todo momento tienes que estar sonriendo, y si alguien se dirige a ti le tratarás de usted…"

¿Qué se pensaba, que iba a pegarle o algo?

"¿Está claro?" Me dijo.

"Sí." Afirmé.

El sitio parecía un buen sitio para comer. Un restaurante un poco entre casero y a lo grande con un jardín enorme y un cenador en la parte más alejada del edificio donde había ya hombre montando cosas y mujeres colgando adornos por las farolas y vegetación.

"Vale, pues ahora iré a buscarte el uniforme." Me dijo. "¿Gastas una M?"

"Sí, pero…"

"Eres alta." Dijo. "Te traeré un uniforme de una prima que está de baja, a lo mucho te quedará más corto, pero no creo que sea demasiado corto. Espera aquí."

Le iba a haber contestado algo, pero ya se había dado media vuelta y caminaba hacia el interior de nuevo, así que fui al porche y me froté los brazos.

"Vaya… esto ya no es mi hogar…" Murmuré suavemente.

"Hey, culito lindo, un paso a la derecha." Me dijo una voz tras de mí haciéndome apartar para ver un poco para ver a un chico rubio cargado con unas cajas. "Gracias… ¡A ver, quién ha pedido las cajas de rosas blancas artificiales!"

"Perdona." Me dijo una chica en la puerta. "¿Te importaría ayudarme con estas guirnaldas? He ido a buscar una escalera, pero no hay y no llego a colgarlas."

"Claro." Asentí.

Colgar guirnaldas y ayudar en un restaurante no iba a ser muy difícil. Sobre todo contando con que estaba ayudando a una chica morena con unas trenzas.

"Gracias." Me dijo sonriendo cuando acabé y frotándose ella también la frente perlada por el sudor. "Yo soy alta, pero tú…"

"Sí, lo sé. Demasiado alta para una mujer." Asentí.

"Es genial ser alta." Afirmó. "No creo que se metan contigo tampoco por ser bajita."

"No, la verdad es que no." Afirmé sonriéndo divertida al darme cuenta de ello.

"Por cierto, me llamo Chloe." Me dijo sonriendo. "Chloe Dawson."

"Leah Clearwater." Le contesté.

"Eres nueva ¿no?" Me dijo sonriendo.

"Sí, se me nota mucho, supongo."

"No, es que aquí nos conocemos todos." Afirmó sonriendo. "Solemos ir todos al mismo instituto y la mayoría son familia de familia o de algún amigo."

O sea, como en la reserva.

"Ya, me hago una idea." Afirmé.

"Entonces… ¿has venido a trabajar para Kev?"

"No, para una tal Moira." Afirmé. "Pero me ha dicho que no sabe si estoy hecha para su trabajo y quiere observarme primero. Así que no sé cómo he acabado trabajando por horas unos días para el tal Kev."

"Oh, pues bienvenida al curro." Me dijo mientras el dueño venía con una pila de ropa bien doblada en brazos.

"Aquí tienes, un uniforme." Me dijo pasándomela. "Puedes subir a ponértelo arriba, el baño está la primera puerta a la derecha."

Me esperaba una semana laaaaaarga y ya lo sabía.


	3. CAPITULO 3: FIN DEL TRABAJO EN EL RESTAU

**CAPITULO 3: FIN DEL TRABAJO EN EL RESTAURANTE.**

"¡Camarero!" Llamó un cliente.

"Aquí tiene, caballero." Le dije tendiéndole una servilleta y poniendo una cuchara nueva a su esposa. "Señora…"

"Oh, vale, gracias." Me dijo.

"Eh, eres buena, para llevar solo una semana." Me dijo el rubio chulo llamado Liam, o 'Liante' como le llamábamos en broma. "Yo no hubiera sabido que querían eso."

"La mujer estaba muy nerviosa." Afirmé escribiendo una comanda más en una cuenta de una mesa. "Y a él le sudan las manos. Apostaría a que se trata de pedirle algo a ella, Chloe y yo hemos hecho apuestas porque dice que es la petición de mano y yo digo que es algo menos serio."

"Ah, mi turno." Me dijo cogiendo un par de platos que acaban de sacar de cocina.

"Vaya, cualquiera hubiera dicho que has nacido con una bandeja en la mano." Me dijo Chloe sonriéndome al llegar con su bandeja para pedir un plato extra.

"He tenido que trabajar en la barra de un bar antes." Afirmé. "Y he servido mesas alguna vez."

"Aquí tienes." Me dijo el que me habían dicho era el tío de Kev, uno de los varios. "Mesa 3, lo de la 4 te lo saco en medio minuto."

" Voy llevando esto." Afirmé.

"Bien pensado." Afirmó Chloe susurrándome y guiñándome un ojo.

Era curioso, pero esa chica que era más joven que yo había sido realmente complaciente conmigo, me había enseñado a base de trucos a hacer bien mi trabajo allí, y sí, había tenido que aguantar la prepotencias de algunos clientes, pero cuando hacía mi trabajo mejor de lo que esperaban, siempre me lo agradecían, y eso era reconfortante en cierto modo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, día de cobro." Dijo Kev blandiendo unos sobres con lo que debía ser la paga. "Esto para ti… esto para ti…"

"¡Qué pasote!" Dijo Liam feliz al coger el suyo.

"Si no estuvieras recomendado y trabajaras tan bien cuando te da la gana hacía tiempo que ni te llamaba." Le dijo Kev medianamente en broma. "Eh, buen trabajo Leah." Me dijo dándome un sobre a mí también. "Eso es lo que te corresponde por lo que llevas trabajado."

"Vaya, no está mal." Dije viendo que no era demasiado pero aún así no estaba nada mal para los días que había trabajado.

"¿Qué te parece si te vienes con nosotros a tomar algo a la playa?" Me dijo Chloe.

"¡Eso, fiesta!" Dijo el rubio cogiéndonos de los hombros. "Oh, oh. Tenemos que ir al chiringuito de Fidel, espera, ya sé. Le llamaré para que nos abra esta noche."

"Llamaré a unos amigos." Dijo Chloe.

"Eso, llama a los hermanos." Dijo.

"Qualetaqa está trabajando esta noche, y Alex también." Les dijo Kev. "Pero si localizáis a Kobu seguro que se apuntará. Por no decir los gemelos."

"Te recuerdo que hablas de Riven." Le dijo Chloe.

"Sí, y Raider y él son un poco despreocupados, no lo negarás." Le dijo.

"La vida es para vivirla." Afirmó el rubio. "¡Además, son unos críos!"

"¡No os metáis con ellos!" Les dijo Chloe riéndose.

"Yo no sé si podré apuntarme, Yuma y la señora…"

"Sí… bueno…" Dijeron.

"Sobre lo de vivir sola tengo algo que decir." Dijo el rubio. "Yo conozco a alguien que se fue de aquí y que ahora alquila la casa."

"¿En serio?" Dije esperanzada.

"Sí, lo que pasa es que tus vecinos más cercanos son los Hó'nehe, y aunque son buena gente…" Dijo el rubio.

"A ver lo que dices, rubio." Le dijo Kev.

"Que sean tus primos y lo de Alex no quita para que sean un poco… especiales." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Desde que había llegado allí y en lo poco que había estado en casa de los ancianos que me habían alquilado la habitación, había oído varias veces ese nombre, nunca para mal; de hecho había conocido ya al menor de ellos, y había oído al mayor un par de veces por la noche y al alba, pero para cuando quise echar un ojo, había desaparecido.

"Lo de la copa para otra noche pues." Les dije. "Hoy mejor no, tendría que avisar con tiempo a la pareja de la casa." Afirmé para irme a cambiar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Buenas." Saludé entrando por la puerta para ver a la pareja de ancianos mirando una película vieja por la tele.

"Buenas." Me dijeron parandola y sonriéndome.

"¿Has cenado?" Me dijo la mujer. "Claro, has estado en el restaurante del joven Ethan, seguro que Kevenuk se ha encargado de darle algo de cenar a la gente que trabaja allí."

"Creo que me tomaré un vaso de leche y algo de pan." Les dije. "Hoy estoy un poco cansada."

"Iré a calentarte un vaso de leche, y le añadiré un poco de un remedio de mi madre para el cansancio de un día duro." Me dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte?" Me dijo el señor. "Ponte cómoda y luego podemos ver algo los tres juntos."

"No quisiera molestar." Le dije.

"Bah, tonterías." Me dijo. "Mira, hoy ponen una película de John Waine por la tele, podríamos verla los tres."

"Claro." Dije rindiéndome. "Una película es justo lo que necesito."

"Un día duro ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Un poco." Afirmé yéndome para ir a mi cuarto y cogerme algo más cómodo.

Estaba poniéndome unos vaqueros rotos que usaba para estar por casa y que eran como una talla o dos más grandes que lo normal y estirándome la camiseta enorme cuando me llamaron del salón.

"Lo siento, Yuma, estaba decidiendo qué camiseta coger." Afirmé llegando para ver al chico moreno de esa familia que venía a veces con Chloe.

"No me habías dicho que ibais a salir de fiesta." Me dijo el señor levantando una ceja.

"Me dijeron de salir a tomar algo con el sueldo." Le dije. "Pero estaba un poco cansada y tampoco había avisado aquí, no me apetecía molestaros sin más."

"Eso me han dicho." Asintió serio para recuperar la sonrisa como si lo de antes hubiese sido fingido. "Pero no hay motivo para que no vayas. Eres joven, deberías salir a divertirte un poco con la joven Chloe. Y entre nosotros, deberías consolarla puesto que el tonto de Riven no puede ir hoy con ella." Acabó susurrándome.

Me hubiese gustado gritarle que no sabía quién era ese Raider, pero me controlé, tan solo era el cansancio del día, el hombre no tenía nada que ver con ello.

"No sé si debería." Le dije. "Además, no conozco a nadie."

"Pfff… tonterías." Dijo el señor. "¿Desde cuándo eso es un impedimento?"

"Además, me conoces a mí." Me dijo Chloe sonriéndome. "Y Joe puede hacernos de guardaspaldas."

"Y como tú eres la mayor podrías controlarles a ambos." Me dijo el abuelo. "Solucionado, así luego Joe puede quedarse a dormir aquí, hasta que vuelvan sus hermanos mañana." Dijo. "¿Por qué no te coges también un bañador?"

"Aquí siempre llevamos un bañador debajo, por si acaso." Me dijo Chloe sonriéndome.

"Está bien…" Suspiré.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, ya hemos llegado." Me dijo el joven Joe. "Cormoran Beach."

"Es una pena que Rivan y Raider no puedan venir." Dijo Chloe. "Entre los deberes de clase y sus noches de ayuda a su hermano casi no tienen tiempo."

"El viernes estamos todos libres." Le dijo Joe.

De pronto me preguntaba qué hacía yo con una preuniversitaria y un yogurín de instituto en mi coche.

"Vamos, Leah." Me dijo Chloe.

"Voy, voy…"

La playa no estaba mal, y como estaba anocheciendo se veía bastante bien, sobre todo contando con que había un sitio allí con luces y lo que parecía una terraza.

"Mira, ese es el local de Fidel." Me dijo Joe.

"¿Qué hay, chicos?" Nos dijo un chico con un acento latino (cubano para ser más exactos, solo que Leah no lo sabe, aún). "¿Y quién es la nueva?"

"Se llama Leah." Le dijo Chloe. "Llegó hace unas semanas, le vamos a enseñar esto."

"Ah, pues habéis escogido una buena noche para empezar. Aunque lo mejor habría sido traerla una mañana." Les dijo antes de mirarme y sonreírme de una forma que me hizo derretir por dentro un poco. "Encantado de conocerte, yo soy Fidel, el dueño del bar."

"Leah, la nueva." Afirmé.

"¿Nos pones unos mojitos?" Le dijo 'liante' Liam. "Ah, a vosotros dos no, sois menores."

"Ya, gracias." Dijo Joe.

"No hacía falta que nos lo recordaras ¿sabes?" Le dijo Chloe.

"Venga, no os molestéis." Les dijo el camarero sonriéndoles. "Aquí tenéis, unos virgen mary."

"Para mí un bloody mary." Le dije.

"Marchando." Afirmó.

"Eh, Leah." Me dijo Chloe. "¿Por qué no bailamos un poco?"

"No te preocupes, ve tú." Le dije intentando sonreír. "Yo esto… mejor no."

Había pensado que me costaría más alejarla un poco, pero tras dos negativas y sacarme que estaba un poco cansada del trabajo, se alejó un poco.

"Descansa un poco." Me dijo el camarero suavemente poniéndome un vaso que olía a menta y hierbabuena con algo de alcohol. "Si mantienes siempre esa sonrisa al final te cansarás más."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Te fuerzas demasiado." Afirmó.

"¿Cómo sabías que sonreía por…?"

"Eres nueva, sonríes mucho y además, soy camarero." Afirmó. "Soy un experto en detectar cuándo la cara de alguien es sostenida y cuándo no."

"Ya, lo entiendo." Afirmé mirando el culo de mi vaso. "Y supongo que también tendrás lo del voto de confidencialidad."

"Lo que me cuentan en la barra se queda en la barra." Afirmó guiñándome el ojo. "Y créeme, si esta barra hablara…"

Ese chaval me caía bien.

"Eh, Fidel, ponme otro de estos." Le dijo uno de los chavales que había por allí.

"Ah…" Suspiré poniendo la cara apoyada en la mano aburrida. "Sinceramente… no sé qué hago aquí… están todos aún en el instituto."

"Bueno, Liam no debe llevarse demasiado contigo."

"¿Y soy la única a la que le parece que está en su salsa?" Le dije bromeando.

"No." Me dijo para reírse. "La verdad es que sí, a veces puede ser un poco infantil. Pero es buena gente."

"Parece como si aquí os conocieseis todos." Le dije.

"Digamos que entre nosotros nos apoyamos." Afirmó. "Además, casi todos son primos o parientes."

Sí, había visto cosas así; Roz, la camarera, era prima de Kev, que a su vez eran primos también de los llamados Hó'nehe, que estaban emparentados con media reserva; Chloe que parecía ser la novia de uno de los Hó'nehe, por no hablar de que todos conocían a Fidel, el camarero del chiringuito.

"Ya, me recuerda un poco a mi hogar." Dije sin darme cuenta mirando a donde los otros parecían divertirse.

"¿De dónde eres?"

"Del norte." Afirmé. "¿Acaso importa?"

"No, solo quería darte un poco de conversación." Me dijo.

"Vivía en la península de Olympic, Washington." Me rendí ante ese hombre que parecía darme la confianza suficiente como para abrirme un poco, o tal vez fuese por su trabajo tras la barra. "He salido un par de veces, la última me fui varios años, pero volví."

"¿Y eso?"

"Mi hermano, se casó." Afirmé. "Y entonces pensé en quedarme un poco. Busqué un trabajo… y ahora me han trasladado."

"Vaya… eso es todo…" Dijo con un tono curioso.

"¿Te ríes de mí?"

"No, solo me ha hecho gracia." Dijo sonriendo. "Ha sido corto."

"Es que no hay más." Le dije. "He vivido siempre en el mismo sitio."

"Pero te fuiste."

"Sí, necesitaba salir. Me fui, malviví por ahí, di unos cuantos tumbos… y volví."

"Por la boda de tu hermano."

"Sí, unos amigos me encontraron y me dieron la invitación." Afirmó. "Para mi hermano era muy importante. Y conocí a mi cuñada."

"¿Te cae bien?"

"Es como una hermana." Afirmé divertida ante la idea que acababa de pasar por mi mente a mi boca. "En serio, nos llevamos muy bien."

"Eso es bueno." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Hace una pareja genial con mi hermano." Afirmé. "Es realmente dura, y tiene un genio… creo que hay poca gente que se atreva a molestarla. Pero cuando la ves con sus hijos… realmente es la viva estampa de lo que debería ser una madre."

"Vaya, parece que la admiras." Afirmó.

"Podría ser." Afirmé dándome cuenta que era así.

"¿Y has hablado ya con ella desde que viniste?"

"El primer día." Afirmé. "La primera semana me llamaba cada día, pero ahora es cada dos o tres."

"Los principios son duros." Afirmó poniéndome una copa delante. "Y no sé por qué me da que eres fuerte también."

"Es fuerte." Afirmó un tipo con pelo corto y rubio cogiéndome de la muñeca. "Y ahora mismo va a bailar un poco conmigo."

"¡Ni lo sueñes, ligón de medio pelo!" Le dije soltándome.

"¿Tú no estabas trabajando con Alex y sus hermanos?" Le dijo el camarero.

"Me han dado el resto de noche libre." Afirmó. "Me han hecho daño en la espalda, pero eso no quita para que viera la fiesta y viniese. Y por lo que veo he salido ganando."

"Eh, ni me mires, ligón de playa." Le dije.

"Leah, te presento a Kobu, es un buen amigo." Me dijo. "Aunque un poco loco."

"Encantado." Me dijo cogiéndome la mano para acercársela a la boca y besarla. "Y ahora… no me digas que este soso no ha sabido sacarte a bailar."

"En primer lugar, no quiero bailar, prefiero estar aquí." Le dije. "Y en segundo, él está trabajando, está solo y no se puede dejar el puesto porque sí."

"Caray, qué carácter." Dijo el tipo sonriéndome. "Me gusta. ¿Os importa si me uno a lo que sea que hicierais?"

"Hablábamos." Le dijo el camarero. "De lo que le parece la playa."

"¿Es la primera vez que bajas?" Me dijo.

"¿No deberías preguntarme primero si soy de por aquí?" Le dije.

"Nah, sé que no lo eres, tu acento te delata." Afirmó. "Además, te he visto trabajando con Kev y sé que no eres habitual allí, aunque llevas al menos una semana allí."

"Pero qué…"

"Kobu es un poco curioso." Me dijo el camarero. "Pasa poco tiempo por la reserva, pero está al día de todo."

"No es mi culpa que me vetaran." Dijo comiéndose un nacho del platito que nos había puesto el camarero cuando me puso los chupitos.

"Ya, y por eso vienes a tentar la suerte." Le dijo.

"¿Acaso no puedes ni estar aquí?" Le dije bromeando.

"Digamos que Willow, que es el cabeza militar de la reserva, me expulsó de aquí y ahora tengo prohibida la entrada." Me dijo. "Vivo fuera de los límites, salvo cuando vuelvo por vacaciones o celebraciones de guardar, como Qualetaqa y Alex me dejan entrar, mientras no líe ninguna puedo quedarme."

"Hablando de…" Le dijo el camarero.

"Fidel." Le dijo una chica pelirroja llegando flanqueada por un chaval con el flequillo blanco y parte del pelo también, pero no de canas, sino de habérselo decolorado para dejarlo blanco. "¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí él?"

"Malina, tengamos la fiesta en paz." Afirmó el rubio levantando las manos. "Estoy con bandera blanca, solo quiero oír un poco de música y tomarme un par de copas antes de irme a dormir."

"Kobu está herido y le han mandado a descansar." Le dijo el camarero.

"Odiaría pensar que estás apoyando a un rebelde." Le dijo el chico decolorado reduciendo un ojo a una rendija.

"Eh, tiempo." Dijo el camarero. "Tiempo muerto. Aquí nadie va a montar problemas ¿verdad? Y Ascire y Malina, Willow sabe que mi garito es tierra franca, aquí ni se monta bulla por un lado, ni por el otro. Así que si queréis cogerle, tendréis que esperar a que salga de mi local, y a que haga algo."

"Koba…"

"Kobu." Me dijo el aludido en voz baja.

"Perdón, Kobu estaba a punto de invitarme a un chupito de esto." Le dije levantando mi vaso.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Le dijo el chaval.

"Claro." Dijo sonriendo. "Estaba a puntito de invitarle a algo para ver si cambiaba de opinión y me concedía un baile."

"Está bien." Dijo la chica. "Pero tendremos los ojos abiertos."

"Pues nada, Fidel, ya has oído a la señorita." Le dijo el rubio mientras los otros se alejaban y a mí me sonaba el móvil. "Otra ronda."

"¿Leah?" Me dijo una voz conocida al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le dije.

"¿Podrías volver para navidades?"

"Claro, iré a ver a mi madre."

"Vas a ser tía segunda, otra vez." Me dijo para que le colgase.

"Yo voy a pasar." Afirmé cuando me pusieron el vaso vacío delante. "Creo que me iré a pasear un poco."

"Genial, te…"

"Sola." Añadí girando apenas la cara.

No me sentía bien quedándome allí, y menos aún con ese tío. Me apetecía quitarme la camiseta y correr; así que me alejé un poco de donde estaba la fiesta y cuando me pareció suficiente, me quité las deportivas y las até por los cordones a la cintura del pantalón para salir corriendo.

Emily volvería a ser madre, y eso solo me recordaba que yo no podía, que había perdido a Sam y ahora la mitad de mí era una loba, por eso era estéril, no tendría hijos, moriría sola.

Di un tropezón, pero eso solo me sirvió para correr con más fuerza y más rápido; antes de darme cuenta, había cruzado toda la playa y me vi obligada a dar media vuelta, y esta vez corrí por la orilla con agua, me dio igual que al correr levantara agua que me mojó, crucé la playa hasta el garito, y lo pasé de largo para seguir corriendo, hasta que llegué a un punto donde había un acantilado y paré derrapando para mirar.

Era alto, y abajo el agua brillaba clara y serena, así que tampoco habría rocas; me quité la camiseta y los pantalones; me daba igual si el golpe al caer me haría daño, me daba igual que estuviese el agua como el hielo recién fundido… solo quería saltar.

Fue un salto limpio, nunca había saltado con los chicos en la reserva, pero aún así, mi cuerpo adoptó la misma forma que ellos cogían al saltar, caí con las manos por delante y noté como si me estampase con un muro de piedra.

Entonces noté un golpe en plena espalda y al poco pensé que perdía el conocimiento poco a poco, así que luché y nadé hasta parar en una cala de arena, apenas un poco más grande que yo; y ahí me rendí y me resigné.

I

ba a morir sola, lejos de casa, y probablemente un tiburón me encontrara antes que cualquier persona. Moriría devorada por el mar.


	4. CAPITULO 4: FIESTAS Y NUEVOS CONTACTOS

**CAPITULO 4: FIESTAS Y NUEVOS CONTACTOS. EL JOVEN JOE HÓ'NEHE.**

"Mmmmm…" Gemí notando dolor.

"Vaya, parece que por fin despiertas." Me dijo una voz femenina antes de que me diese una luz intensa en la cara, más concretamente en los ojos. "Parece que solo ha sido el susto. De todas, formas… ¿por qué querías acabar con tu vida?"

"¡¿Qué?. ¡No!" Grité dando manotazos a ciegas para quitarme esa luz de cegarme los ojos. "¡Yo no me quería suicidar, solo saltaba al agua para liberar adrenalina y estrés!"

"Te lo dije, tía." Le dijo otra voz más. "Paga Riven."

"Así que… solo saltaste para liberar adrenalina ¿no?" Me dijo lo que parecía una mujer.

"¿Y a vosotros qué coño os importa?" Le dije soltándome de las manos que me intentaban ayudar a levantar para hacerlo sola. "¡No molestaba a nadie!"

"Tirabas basura al mar." Me dijo la chica seria y cruzando los brazos. "Eso es algo que nos preocupa a todos; además, no nos gustan los homicidios por estos lugares, y aunque sean auto-homicidios, siguen sin gustarnos. Si alguien quiere acabar con su vida que se vaya a Irak y ahorra muchos problemas a mucha gente."

"¡Que yo no intentaba suicidarme!" Les grité molesta. "Esto es estúpido, me largo."

"Riven, acompáñala hasta una zona poblada." Le dijo la chica.

"Pero yo quería seguir…" Se quejó uno de los chavales que había allí.

"Eh, no olvides con quién hablas." Le dijo la chica. "Vete a hacerlo y cuanto antes acabes antes podrás seguir."

"Que sepas que a veces te odio." Le dijo el chaval antes de dar dos pasos y girarse hacia mí. "¿Vamos, señorita?"

"Eh, no necesito guías." Le dije.

"Claro… cómo no…" Me dijo. "¿Y sabes dónde estás?. ¿Qué camino tomaste o cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Puedo encontrarlo sola." Afirmé.

"Sola no es seguro." Afirmó el chaval mientras el resto desaprecía a nuestras espaldas, entre los árboles. "Así que te acompañaré hasta una zona poblada. ¿De dónde viniste?"

"Cormoran Beach." Le dije. "Dejé mi coche allí."

"Ah, entonces no hay problema." Dijo. "Te llevaré hasta el límite de la playa, luego tendrás que bajar por un camino de roca y…"

"Puedo encontrar mi camino sola." Afirmé.

"Hazme caso, norteña." Me dijo bromeando. "No eres de por aquí, no sabes moverte."

Eso era ofensivo, pero hasta cierto punto, cierto.

Al final le acabé siguendo por bosque hasta llegar a un punto donde se podía ver la playa desde un alto.

"Por aquí, señorita." Me dijo.

"Espera, esto es…"

"Hay una escalera en la piedra." Afirmó. "Tan solo que es vertical. ¿Supone algún problema?"

"No pienso partirme la crisma." Afirmé.

"Entonces habrá que dar una vuelta enorme." Me dijo suspirando. "Y no tengo tiempo, así que, venga, mueve tu culo y baja por aquí. Es seguro ¿vale?"

No me apetecía lo más mínimo bajar por allí, pero al menos parecía seguro ya que el chaval estaba ya en la escalera y bajando poco a poco, así que me puse de rodillas de espaldas al borde y fui reculando lentamente para asegurarme bien al terreno y poner los pies en los escalones uno tras otro.

Eso también era una auténtica liberación; notaba el miedo a caerme y partirme el cuello, igual que lo había notado cuando estuve a punto de saltar del acantilado al agua.

A cada paso que daba, notaba más y más el miedo a caerme, soltaba cada vez más adrenalina hasta que finalmente, acabé en el agua de una zona encharcada, al menos un poco.

"Que suerte, comienza la marea alta." Dijo el chaval. "Bueno, de aquí ya se puede ver la luz del chiringuito de Fidel. Si sigues hacia aquella luz, llegaras a un bar, allí te pueden indicar el camino."

"Sé cómo llegar desde allí, gracias." Afirmé.

"Mejor, así yo vuelvo a la diversión." Afirmó. "Por cierto, bienvenida a California. Leah Clearwater de Washington."

"Ya, gra… ¡Eh!. ¡¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?" Le pregunté a la nada puesto que por algún motivo, acababa de desaparecer.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ah, estabas aquí." Me dijo el rubio cuando volví a llegar al chiringuito de la playa.

"¿Todo bien?" Me preguntó el camarero.

"Sí." Asentí. "Una pregunta. ¿Aquí no hacéis salto de acantilado?"

"Me parece que no." Dijo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Me dijo el cubano.

"Dejarlo." Afirmé.

Me llamaba la atención aquella gente que había visto. Estaban en medio del bosque, en plena noche.

Eso era cuanto menos raro.

"¿Te ha ocurrido algo mientras no estuviste?" Me preguntó el camarero.

"He visto a gente." Afirmé. "Eran raritos."

"¿Rostros pálidos merodeando en plena noche?"

"No." Negué dándome cuenta que no eran 'rostros-pálidos' para nada. "Eran morenos, tanto piel como pelo. Y juraría que eran indígenas."

"Ah, bueno…" Dijo. "Hay equipos de vigilancia en la reserva."

"Algo así como nuestra propia brigada de policía y voluntarios." Dijo el rubio.

"Sí, Willow y sus bestias pardas oficialmente y los Hó'nehe extraoficialmente." Dijo Liam.

"Eh, rubio, cierra el pico." Le dijo el otro rubio.

"¿Tú ya te has mirado?" Le dije. "Rubio, rubio." Afirmé pasando de uno al otro.

"Ya, pero yo tengo clase." Afirmaron los dos a la vez haciéndome casi reír por primera vez en la noche.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Creo que deberíamos entrar sin hacer ruido." Le dije al chaval, Joe, tras dejar a Chloe en su casa.

"Yuma no se habrá dormido aún." Me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí con cuidado.

"Últimamente me cuesta un poco dormir, pero gracias por preocuparos por mí." Dijo con voz suave desde la oscuridad.

"¿No debería darse la luz, señor?" Le dije dándole la luz del quinqué junto al sofá para verle sentado allí con la radio puesta a un solo casco y fumando.

"No te preocupes, chiquilla." Me dijo sonriendo y dejando salir una nube de humo que olía raro. "No temo a la oscuridad. A mi edad ya hay poco que me pueda hacer un poco de carencia de luz por la noche."

"Ya, pero al menos así estará más animado." Le dije.

"Creo que te falta aún qué vivir, jovencita." Me dijo sonriendo divertido y tomando otra calada. "¿Qué tal la noche?"

"Leah hasta ha estado corriendo." Le dijo el chaval sonriendo suavemente.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo divertido.

"Me dio por ahí." Afirmé encogiéndome un poco de hombros. "El resto del tiempo estuve en un bar a pie de playa."

"¿Y no te apetecía bailar?" Me dijo.

"No se me da demasiado bien." Afirmé. "Ufff… creo que me voy a ir a dormir."

"¿Qué tal si hoy dormís aquí?" Nos dijo el señor. "Cuando yo era joven me encantaba hacer acampadas con mis amigos."

"Yuma, ella es nueva, querrá su privacidad." Le dijo el chaval.

Claro que me moría por mi privacidad, por dormir sola en mi cuarto y…

"Ya, pero últimamente han pasado cosas raras por ahí." Le dijo el hombre mirándole mientras echaba el humo por la nariz. "De noche se oyen muchos ruidos, y además, podéis contaros historias."

"Kobu iba a descansar también esta noche." Le dijo el chaval.

"Sinceramente, me fío más de ti para esta misión que de él." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo con complicidad. "Todos sabemos que ese muchacho es bueno como él solo, pero también un poco tonto y alocado."

"Cierto." Dijo asintiendo.

"Se os olvida algo." Les dije. "Yo también tengo papel aquí."

"Vamos, no te cuesta nada." Me dijo el hombre. "El chaval está aún en el instituto. No te hará nada."

"Si ella no quiere no pasa nada." Le dijo el chaval calmadamente.

"Vaya… en mis tiempos hubiéramos estado deseando que nos diesen esta oportunidad. Nosotros sí que no la habríamos desaprovechado." Afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Vale, ya. Me quedaré aquí." Afirmé. "Voy por mi pijama y el colchón."

La verdad es que cuando el hombre se ponía así, más te valía hacer lo que ellos querían o te enfrentabas a un buen rato de batallitas de su juventud.

Para cuando llegué, el muchacho y el hombre estaban hablando rápido de algo en el idioma que les había visto hablando entre ellos y que parecía algún tipo de dialecto indígena, como nuestro quileute; entonces el hombre asintió viéndome y me sonrió.

"Os he hecho un hueco frente a la tele, así estaréis calentitos y os podéis entretener, pero no pongáis la tele muy alta." Nos dijo.

"Yo pretendo dormir." Afirmé.

"Yo también estoy un poco cansado." Le dijo el chico.

"Bah… los jóvenes de ahora no tenéis aguante." Nos dijo poniendo rumbo a su habitación. "En mi época salíamos de juerga tras un día de duro trabajo y volvíamos al alba para ducharnos y volver al trabajo…"

"A veces no sé si miente o es cierto que es un super-hombre." Afirmé sin darme cuenta que el chaval, Joe, podía oírme.

"Por lo que sé, en su época joven era todo un terremoto." Me dijo. "Hizo historia."

"No, si me lo creo." Afirmé. "Le veo capaz de eso y más."

"Siento haberte arrastrado a la playa." Me dijo recostádose. "¿Te molestaron con la llamada?"

"¿Cómo sabes lo de la llamada?" Le dije. "Ni siquiera estabas allí."

"Kobu te oyó y le pareció que era un poco sospechoso que alguien saliera corriendo así." Me dijo. "Por aquí poca gente entrenamos corriendo así."

Ya, debería haber supuesto que sonaría raro. Ahora además de la forastera, también era la demente.

"Y ahora me preguntarás por qué corría." Le dije abrazándome a la almohada.

"No me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás." Me dijo. "Las llamadas como las cartas son personales."

"Vaya, sí que os dan buena educación en el colegio por aquí." Le dije un poco asombrada de que parecía sincero al decirme eso.

"No, pero cuando vives con tantos hermanos aprendes a no tener intimidad, salvo en cartas y llamadas a tu móvil, si tienes."

"Así que tienes más hermanos." Le dije.

"Sí, cuatro." Afirmó. "¿Y tú?"

"También." Asentí. "Uno."

"¿También es mayor?"

"No, es más pequeño." Le dije. "Pero está casado."

"Los míos son todos mayores." Afirmó. "Y ninguno está casado."

"Ah, vaya." Le dije. "La verdad es que se casó muy joven."

"¿Y tienes sobrinos?" Me dijo.

"Sí, dos 'sobrinastros' que quiero como si fuesen sobrinos de sangre y una sobrinita de menos de un año." Le dije. "Son muy listos."

La verdad es que les echaba un poco de menos. Antes cuando volvía de trabajar y pasaba por su casa me divertía con ellos mientras sus padres se encargaban con otras cosas.

"¿Has hablado con tu familia?" Me dijo.

"Llamo a mi madre cada dos días, y mi hermano, mi cuñada o alguno de los niños me llaman los días que no lo hace mi madre." Le dije.

"Vaya, tienes suerte." Me dijo.

"Sí, son un poco plastas." Afirmé sonriendo divertida. "Lo que no entiendo es por qué te quedas aquí esta noche."

"Iba a estar solo en casa y aunque sea más pequeño, a menos estoy más cerca en edad a ti que los abuelitos." Me dijo.

"Ya…" Suspiré. "Es un poco triste que tenga que salir con un chaval que tendrá la edad de mi hermano, si llega."

"Tengo 15." Me dijo.

¡Solo 15 años!

"Vaya… yo te echaba como unos 18, por lo menos." Le dije.

"Riven y Raider tienen 19." Me dijo. "Van a la universidad cerca, así que aún siguen ayudando a vigilar."

"Ah, suena bien." Le dije. "¿Y cómo así que tú no estás vigilando también?"

"Aún soy pequeño." Me dijo haciendo pucheros. "Quale dice que tengo que acabar el instituto para ponerme a vigilar con ellos. O al menos estar en los últimos años. Alex dice que no tenga prisa, que de momento se valen ellos mismos, como son 4…"

Eso podía entenderlo, yo tampoco había querido dejar que mi hermano se arriesgara como lo habíamos hecho antes. Pero al final había acabado haciendo las mismas cosas que nosotros.

"Mira, entiendo a tus hermanos." Le dije. "Yo tampoco dejaba a mi hermano inmiscluirse demasiado mientras estaba en el instituto. Si quieres ser un adulto, primero demuestra que puedes portarte como uno acabando tus estudios. Ya tendrás tiempo de hacer el tonto cuando acabes."

"Ya, pero Alex quiere que hagamos estudios." Dijo. "Quale también, desde luego, pero Alex trabaja para que podamos ir los tres si queremos. Y bueno, Riven y Raider están en la universidad."

"¿Y tú no quieres?" Le dije.

"Claro que quiero, pero… no quiero que Alex tenga que matarse a trabajar para que vayamos los tres." Afirmó. "Es médico ¿sabes?"

Un hermano médico, tampoco es que viviesen en la miseria.

"Suena bien." Afirmé. "Mi hermano es un simple mecánico en el negocio de su mujer. Y por las tardes ayuda a la mujer que entre otras es profesora a educar a un montón de chavales rebeldes."

Y tan rebeldes, como que eran lobos de todo tipo con forma primaria humana como les decíamos para diferenciarlos de los lobos 'estáticos' que solo tenían forma animal. Pero claro, eso era un secreto, y no hacía falta que mi cuñada me lo dijera y repitiera la amenaza que rodeaba a los que conocíamos el secreto de su grupo, yo misma me daba cuenta que no era algo para contar por ahí y menos a gente que acababa de conocer apenas horas antes.

"Vaya… suena a trabajo duro." Dijo.

"Si conocieses a mi cuñada seguro que no decías lo mismo." Afirmé divertida viendo la imagen de Laki en mi mente. "Es realmente dura. Tanto que a veces los chicos han pensado que no es siquiera humana…"

"Oh, ya entiendo." Afirmó. "Alex también es de otra pasta. Nunca la he visto llorar, al menos no que me pillara."

O sea, que su hermano Alex había llorado.

"Vaya, no sabía que llorasen." Afirmé.

"Ah, bueno, es que siempre había mantenido la esperanza de que al final Qualetaqa y Holl se casaran, pero… bueno, ella encontró a su marido… y Alex nunca lo había podido superar del todo. Quiero decir… ahora lo lleva bastante bien, pero sinceramente, creo que aún alberga la esperanza de que pase algo y acabe volviendo a la familia."

"Ya veo." Le dije entendiendo que lo que tenía ese Alex eran celos de hermano o algo.

"La verdad es que a mí también me hubiera gustado que fuese nuestra cuñada." Me dijo suavemente. "Y no creo que Alex sea mala persona, es solo que… bueno, no es fácil ser como somos. Ha perdido mucho y… bueno, Holl parecía un poco como medicina, es como tener una hermana más."

"Parece que la queráis mucho." Le dije sonriendo en la oscuridad y recordando a mi prima lejana, Holly, a quien todos queríamos mucho.

"Es que se hace querer." Afirmó feliz. "Es muy buena, de verdad. Y además nos comprende, ella… bueno, vivió aquí una temporada, y como no era como nosotros… bueno, estaba un poco… marginada. Además, nunca nos vio como la mayoría, o sea… los que son fuera de la familia y tal, para ella siempre fuimos solo… nosotros."

"Sí… conozco alguien así." Afirmé parando mi video mental en la imagen de Holly sonriéndonos cálidamente con la tripa hinchada gracias al bebé que Embry y ella esperaban hace meses. "Es como una santa. Ya pueden tirarle piedras que aún así, vuelve a decir que no era culpa de quien las tiraba sino de la piedra por estar ahí tirada o suya por haberse quedado quieta."

"Sí…" Dijo el chaval como suspirando feliz. "Vaya, lo siento. Te he entrentenido."

"No importa." Afirmé. "Pero tú deberías dormir. Mañana tienes que ir a clase ¿me equivoco?"

"No." Negó. "Y antes tengo que pasar por casa para coger las cosas."

"Si quieres te puedo llevar." Afirmé. "Voy a ir al Flo's, al final Kev no era tan mal jefe, además, prometí pasarme a ayudar mañana."

"Día de bollos." Afirmó refiriendose al día de la semana en que ese local servía bollos y beignets recién hechos un poco más baratos para acabar con los excedentes de la semana ante de que se pasasen.

"Sí, día de bollos." Afirmé sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

.

.

SMS

Hora: 2.30 am

De: Leah

Para: Call, Holly/ Laki

Asunto: Informe Diario

Al final el día no ha ido tan mal. He acabado el periodo de prueba mínimo en el restaurante y hasta el jefe me ha felicitado por mi trabajo. Y encima han montado una fiesta improvisada en la playa y una chica que trabaja conmigo y que debe seguir en el instituto me ha raptado de casa con complicidad del señor de la casa y me han llevado con ellas.

Al final he acabado durmiendo con un crío quinceañero que parece el nieto de los señores de la casa.

Pero bueno, tampoco me ha ido tan mal el día.

Mañana por la mañana tengo que ir a desayunar a un bar y creo que me van a pillar allí, unos días.

.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

.

.

SMS

Hora: 2.45 am

De: Clearwater, Leah

Para: Call, Holly.

Asunto: Lo siento!

Mierda, lo siento! Espero que tuvieras el móvil en silencio. Se me había olvidado que tú, al contrario que mi cuñada, aún duermes como una persona normal (No es que Laki no duerma, pero la mayor parte del sueño se lo pasa mirando a Seth y haciendo como que duerme junto a él, pero no le digas que lo sé). Mañana mismo te llamo, espero que pueda ser a la mediodía, por la mañana trabajo en el Flo's.

Dale un besote enorme al peque.

.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

.

.

SMS

Hora: 2.55 am

De: Call, Holly.

Para: Clearwater, Leah

Asunto: No importa.

No te preocupes, tenía el móvil en silencio. Además, estaba dormida en el sofá, Alexander ha vuelto a tener juerga esta noche y Embry estaba roto de patrullar y entrenar con Laki.

Me alegro de que hayas conocido a gente. Estoy segura que estarás como en casa, la gente es muy cálida una vez te conocen un poco.

Estaré encantada de que me llames cuando quieras, y mañana por la mediodía estoy libre (como todos los días).

Por cierto, hoy Alexander ha visto por primera vez la tele y ha sonreído con los 'Muppets'.

Laki no para de contarle el cuento de los 3 cerditos. ¿Sabes si eso es normal?

.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

.

.

SMS

Hora: 3.13 am

De: Clearwater, Leah

Para: Call, Holly.

Asunto: Tradiciones.

No te preocupes, son tradiciones. A su hija le cuenta todos los cuentos del folclore popular que salgan lobos.

Deberías esperar a oír los 'Cuentos de los Hermanos Wolfe', esos sí que son geniales. En serio, merece un monumento por inventarse cuentos tan buenos con versiones alternativas de los populares.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

01/10/2011

A

01/10/2011

A

01/10/2011

A

01/10/2011

A

01/10/2011

A

01/10/2011

A


	5. CAPITULO 5: MENSAJES DESDE CASA SOS

**CAPITULO 5: MENSAJES DESDE CASA. SOS.**

.

((Oooops, eso del final es una historia mía, que me gusta ponerme los reviews que recibo para alegrarme las mañanas que releo los fics tras acabarlos e imprimirlos en papel de eso con rizo y todo, vamos que desayuno y veo los reviews que me dejasteis en otros y se me alegra el día. :-)

Al cuatro ya no puedo cambiarlo, pero en adelante prometo intentar quitarlo antes de publicar aquí, que es un engorro para todos. T.T

En fin, que pido disculpas e intentaré arreglarlo en adelante.))

.

.

(Voz de Leah)

Por la mañana cuando desperté, aún no había acabado de amanecer. Me despertó un ruido extraño, como de un animal rascando la puerta de casa, pero cuando fui a abrir preparada para lo que fuese, no había nada ni nadie allí.

Sin embargo, cuando me giré, el chaval parecía haber despertado.

"Lo siento si te he despertado." Le dije.

"Ah, no." Afirmó. "Tengo que levantarme para ir a clase. Tengo que ir a casa para que mis hermanos sepan que estoy bien, desayunar y coger los libros para clase."

"Vale, pues vamos que te llevo." Le dije.

"Vale, pero no es necesario." Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Claro que sí." Afirmé. "Puede que sea forastera, pero mi moral es bien clara y después de que te quedases anoche, lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarte a tu casa para que cojas tus cosas y luego al instituto, que seguro que me pilla de paso."

"A Alex no le va a gustar…" Suspiró.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Aquí es." Me dijo señalándome una casa con avisos de no acercarse y demás cosas amenazadoras para los intrusos.

"Vaya… qué acogedores." Afirmé leyendo uno. "Seguro que no tendréis muchas visitas."

"Sí, bueno… no es para los visitantes, solo… para fisgones." Afirmó. "Deberías esperar aquí."

"¿Y eso?"

No es que pensase entrar, pero me llamó la atención.

"No creo que a Keechak le haga ilusión que andes rondando si no te conoce." Me contestó.

"Ah, vale." Le dije asumiendo que era uno de sus hermanos.

Aún así le seguí con la mirada mientras baja y recorría la distancia entre el coche y la casa a trote suave para parar en la puerta y sacar unas llaves para abrir y entrar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

.

.

SMS

Hora: 7.30 am

De: Laki

Para: Leah

Asunto: Pederastia

Es genial que hagas amigos fácilmente, pero si ese chaval es menor yo que tú tendría cuidado, en California como en cualquier otro lado, la pederastia es un delito y puedes ir a la carcel por ello.

.

No podía ni creerme lo que acababa de leer, aún así, medio sonreí al ver cómo Laki volvía a ver el mundo con su particular punto de vista y me dispuse a redactar un mensaje de respuesta.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

.

.

SMS

Hora: 7.45 am

De: Leah

Para: Laki

Asunto: Re: Pederastia

No digas locuras. Es solo un chaval, no quiero hombres hechos y derechos con que aún menos un chaval al que hasta mi hermano le pasa unos años.

Solo fuimos a tomar unas copas a la playa. De liarme con alguien me liaría con el camarero, pero aquí no parecen reparar siquiera en que soy una mujer.

.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

.

.

SMS

Hora: 7.50 am

De: Leah

Para: Laki

Asunto: (Campo vacío)

Eh, si es para emborracharse la cosa cambia. Y un camarero es una opción como otra cualquiera. Además, no me trago que nadie se haya dado cuenta que eres una mujer; lo digo enserio, si yo fuera de ese palo, Holly y tú estaríais en mi lista de futuras conquistas.

.

Definitivamente, eso me hizo sonreír ampliamente mientras veía salir al chaval para volver a entrar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

.

.

SMS

Hora: 8.00 am

De: Leah

Para: Laki

Asunto: Re:

Nada, deberías dormir más. Comienzas a hablar locuras, así que es falta de sueño o locura o… ¿te has emborrachado sin tu cuñada favorita? Eso no está bien.

Además, ya sabes lo que dicen Jake y el resto, tengo un genio de mil demonios y no es fácil tratarme. Vamos, que aunque todos saben que soy extranjera y estoy aún intentando dejar de ser 'pez fuera del agua', aún no me han molestado ni me han intentado atracar nadie.

Así que creo que es un nuevo record: 0 intentos de atraco, 0 chicos por mí… 0 contactos de mi edad (para no contar a los dos ancianos con los que vivo y el crío 'nieto honorífico').

De verdad, comienzo a echar un poco de menos la reserva, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Secreto de hembras.

.

"Fin. Enviar…" Dije pulsando el botón mientras veía salir al chaval con una bolsa en la mano.

"¿Tienes ya todo?" Le pregunté mientras veía salir al rubio con un brazo llevando una especie de muñequera enorme en el codo.

"Sí, Kobu…" Me comenzó a decir.

"Hey, hola princesa." Me dijo sonriéndome. "Espera un momento que yo también voy. Joe me ha dicho que vas al Flo's, así que hoy madrugo y así voy adelantando mi día de suerte."

"¿Día de suerte?" Le dije con ironía.

"Bueno, me va a llevar una princesa en su carroza." Afirmó.

Aunque fuese un intento bastante patético y le dedicara un gruñido irónico, en el fondo debo admitir que me gustó un poquito que me llamase princesa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"¡Chicos, no quiero tener que repetíroslo más veces!" Les grito desde el coche que ya está caliente el motor. "¡Como no estéis aquí antes de 3 me voy sin vosotros y les digo a toda la reserva que no os recojan!"

Biiiiip, biiiiip… Biiiiip, biiiiip…

"Hum." Digo sacando el móvil de mi pantalón para ver que tengo un nuevo mensaje de texto.

.

.

SMS

Hora: 8.00 am

De: Leah

Para: Laki

Asunto: Re:

Nada, deberías dormir más. Comienzas a hablar locuras, así que es falta de sueño o locura o… ¿te has emborrachado sin tu cuñada favorita? Eso no está bien.

Además, ya sabes lo que dicen Jake y el resto, tengo un genio de mil demonios y no es fácil tratarme. Vamos, que aunque todos saben que soy extranjera y estoy aún intentando dejar de ser 'pez fuera del agua', aún no me han molestado ni me han intentado atracar nadie.

Así que creo que es un nuevo record: 0 intentos de atraco, 0 chicos por mí… 0 contactos de mi edad (para no contar a los dos ancianos con los que vivo y el crío 'nieto honorífico').

De verdad, comienzo a echar un poco de menos la reserva, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Secreto de hembras.

.

Sonrío al leerlo y me preparo a redactar la respuesta.

"¿Otra vez Leah?" Me dice Seth mientras carga un par de sacos de panes para acabar de hornear en el horno de la escuela y uno más de cereales chocolateados para los desayunos. "Últimamente está demasiado activa con el móvil. Uno anoche, otro hace un rato…"

"Venga ya, Seth." Le dije divertida. "Tú lo tienes fácil, nunca has tenido que irte de casa. No sabes lo mal que se pasa cuando eres nuevo en algún sitio y lo que llegas a echar de menos tu hogar."

"Bueno… cuando tú te fuiste te eché de menos a ti." Afirmó.

"Seth… eres un nenaza." Le dijo Kitsune cariñosamente haciendo un gesto de vomitar.

"La tía Leah os manda un besazo enorme." Les dije sonriéndoles.

"¡Qué guay, tía Leah!" Dijeron los dos a coro.

"Oh, oh. Mándale otro mucho más grande de nosotros." Dijo Remo.

.

.

SMS

Hora: 8.00 am

De: Laki

Para: Leah

Asunto: Re:

Secreto de hembras. Y no me creo que no te hayan dicho aún nadie lo guapa que eres. ¡Por dios, eres una loba! Somos predadoras por naturaleza, aún con genio y todo, hasta que no abramos A BOCA; Algún hOMBRE, o muchos, no pueden quitarlos los ojos de encima.

Y te aseguro que tú tienes muchísimos motivos para ser poco más que un ángel para los pobres mortales. Así que date un caprichito y cómete a alguno, tú ya me entiendes. Y por cierto, cuando vuelvas de visita, mira a ver si te traes alguna botellita de Napa Valley y entonces podemos cogernos una buena mona juntas. Oh, esto último que sea secreto de hembras también, no quisiera que mis hijos comenzaran a pensar que está bien emborracharse sin un motivo aparente.

Besos y cuídate.

.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Leah)

"Bueno…" Me dijo Roz sonriéndome. "Parece que esto comienza a calmarse un poco."

¿Calmarse?. ¿Con al menos 10 personas haciendo pedido?

"Una de beignets con doble de azúcar, dos de tortitas especiales de Rozz, 1 de pancakes, 3 batidos de cacao y un café negro como una noche sin luna." Me pidió un hombre.

"Ahora mismo." Afirmé anotándolo.

"Para mí otra cerveza, preciosa." Me dijo el rubio, Kobu.

"Un momento, enseguida la traigo." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno… ahora que la cosa se ha calmado un poco… ¿por qué no te tomas un descanso?" Me dijo Rozz sonriéndome.

"¿En serio?" Le dije.

"En serio." Afirmó sonriendo maternalmente. "Lo único que si no te importa, preferiría que no te fueras muy lejos, por si de repente viene una ola inesperada de clientes o algo."

"Sin problema." Afirmé.

"Gracias Rozz." Le dijo el rubio sonriéndole. "Por aquí, 'norteña'."

Bueno… de estar sola a tener algo de compañía…

"¿Se puede saber por qué narices me llamáis así?" Le dije un poco mosqueada. "Tengo nombre, y precioso, por cierto."

"Sí, claro, pero que yo sepa aún no me lo has dicho." Me contestó sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo.

Piiii, error.

"Bueno, pues es Leah." Afirmé intentando mantenerme en el papel de 'mujer-con-dignidad-a-la-que-has-ofendido-por-no-saber-su-nombre', como diría Laki.

"Leah, vale, pues encantado, yo soy Kobu, aunque por ahí me llaman 'rubio', 'rubio loco', 'tonto' y demás improperios cariñosos en torno a mi pelo o carácter que se te puedan ocurrir." Me dijo.

"¿A quién se le ocurre decir eso de si mismo?" Le dije divertida por su idiotez.

"Eh, de todo tenemos que haber en la viña del señor, o como se diga." Afirmó cogiendo dos jarras de cerveza. "Ten, a esta rubia invito yo."

"Gracias, pero ya llevas…"

"Nueve, con esta son 10." Afirmó orgulloso.

"Deberías parar, te pueden tomar por borracho." Afirmé con ironía.

"No me importa." Afirmó. "Sé que no soy un borracho, así que… además, hace falta mucho más que esto para emborracharme."

"Pues anoche con menos…"

"Ah… _mon chére_; entre otras cosas soy un buen actor." Afirmó guiñándome un ojo y levantando su jarra. "¿Por qué esta sea la primera de muchas cañas juntos?"

"¿Y no te doy miedo?" Le dije chocando suavemente la copa con la suya.

"¿Miedo de una chica que pinta bien?" Me dijo.

"Miedo de una borde insufrible fuera de una barra." Le dije.

"Bah, estoy acostumbrado a esos mordiscos." Afirmó tras darle un trago. "Ya ves, puedo ver a través de tu coraza. En realidad aquí muchos podemos hacerlo."

Eso explicaba por qué había tanta gente que me tendía la mano porque sí de buenas a primeras, o por qué algunos hombres parecían inmunes a mis mordiscos ácidos para disuadirles de acercarse o tocarme las narices.

"Ya."

"Mira, Leah." Me dijo inclinándose hacia mí. "Te contaré un secreto. No eres la única chica dura de por aquí. Y a decirte la verdad, tampoco la persona más dura, así que… no, no nos intimidas, ni a mí, ni a Fidel… ni siquiera a Rozz, que es un trozo de pan."

¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir ahora?. ¿Qué no era una coartada?. ¿Qué no pretendía alejar a nadie?

Tal vez debería irme yo. Tal vez…

"Eh, no te lo tomes a mal." Me dijo. "Normalmente, cuando os ponéis así de agresivas es porque os sentís amenazadas, aunque no entiendo bien por qué." Afirmó más para él mismo esa aclaración antes de volver a hablar para mí. "El caso es que sé por experiencia que cuando os ponéis así de bordes, lo mejor es contraatacar con una dosis de dureza y prepararse para el golpe."

"¿Qué golpe?" Le dije.

"Bueno… normalmente la respuesta suele ser un golpe suave, pero aún así, pica." Me dijo.

Eso sí que me hizo reírme.

"Estás loco." Le dije riéndome.

"Bueno… tú te lo pierdes." Me dijo divertido. "Te aseguro que encajo bien los golpes."

"Lo tendré en cuenta para cuando tenga un día malo." Afirmé riéndome.

"Así me gusta." Afirmó. "Las chicas guapas no tenéis que estar tristes, tenéis que estar siempre sonrientes. Si no… ¿qué atractivo tiene ser tan guapa?"

Eso me pilló por sorpresa y aparté la mirada sonrojándome y dándole un golpe para sonreír.

"¿Ves?" Me dijo. "Al final todas acabáis dándome. Y ¡auch! pica."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno…" Me dijo Kobu. "Va a ser que voy a bajarme a la playa. ¿Van a venir a recogerte?"

"Creo que me iré sola." Afirmé. "Voy a ir fuera de este poblado."

"Oh, entonces…"

"La verdad es que he quedado con alguien." Le dije.

"Ah, entonces nada, ya nos veremos." Me dijo.

Había mentido, pero no era del todo falso, en cuanto tuviera tiempo mandaría un mensaje al chico raro que trabajaba con mi cuñada y ya tendría una coartada.

De hecho…

"Rozz, voy un segundo al baño." Le dije. "Vuelvo en menos de un minuto."

"Claro." Me dijo sonriendo. "No te preocupes."

Era cierto que necesitaba ir al baño, pero solo un 'cierto a medias', el otro 'a medias' era para mandar un mensaje corto.

.

.

SMS

Hora: 8.00 am

De: Leah

Para: Garou, Nick

Asunto: Quedada.

Al final resulta que voy a salir un poco de esta reserva. Acabo el turno a las 4. ¿Quieres que nos veamos cuando salga?

.

Esperaba que con eso sobrara. Y si no, me daba lo mismo, podía ir sola.

Y una de dos, el tío estaba aburrido de muerte o es que en ese momento tenía el móvil en la mano, el caso es que estaba lavándome las manos cuando me zumbó el móvil con un mensaje entrante.

.

.

SMS

Hora: 8.00 am

De: Garou, Nick

Para: Leah

Asunto: Dónde y cuándo

La pregunta sobra, solo dime cuándo y dónde y allí estaré.

Por cierto, me alegra saber que al final acabas por cansarte de esos petardos snobs.

.

Sonreí divertida, si no supiera que eran diferentes personas hubiera jurado que ese Nick era la mismísima Laki, en un día de calma.

Iba a haber contestado, pero me volvió a zumbar el móvil, esta vez en la mano.

.

.

SMS

Hora: 8.00 am

De: Garou, Nick

Para: Leah

Asunto: Es broma.

Era broma, te estaré esperando en la carretera, tan solo dime que no me vas a llevar por ahí de compras. Porque si es así, te presento a alguien más, pero yo me temo que no voy a ir.

.

Casi me reí y fui tecleando mi mensaje mientras salía del baño e iba al bar de nuevo.

"¿Qué, mensajitos a casa?" Me dijo Kev.

"Kev, no te metas con ella." Le dijo una voz conocida. "Nada demasiado peligroso, supongo."

"No voy a airear mis asuntos personales." Afirmé. "Pero no, eran buenas noticias. ¿No voy a librarme del mundo ni aunque me mude?"

"No si donde te mudas resulta que es la reserva donde nací y vivo." Afirmó sonriendo.

Mierda, no sabía ese dato.

"No te preocupes, me mudaré en cuanto me den mi trabajo y consiga encontrar otro sitio más cerca del trabajo." Le dije. "¿Pedidos, Kev?"

"Yo quiero una cerveza." Afirmó el indio. "Pero prefiero que me la ponga una dama."

"Leah, te toca." Me dijo Kev. "Y borra esa mala cara, haz el favor."

"Claro." Afirmé cogiendo una jarra de cerveza para ponerme a echarla y ponérsela al tipo con una sonrisa. "Aquí tienes, tu cerveza."

"Gracias." Me dijo.


	6. CAPITULO 6: HOY POR TI, MAÑANA POR MÍ

**CAPITULO 6: HOY POR TI, MAÑANA POR MÍ.**

.

((Bueno, pues a petición del público... aquí os dejo con otro capítulo más de la historia. Habrá que esperar un poco porque he estado un poco liada desde que terminé la carrera pidiendo papeles en la universidad, el ministerio... y con el cambio de año el equipo informático y electrotécnico de la casa está comenzando a enloquecer, así que me toca a mí reinstalarlo todo y voy poquito a poquito escribiendo las cosas, así que... paciencia que estoy acabando el capítulo 7 y sabéis que me gusta tener una historia en la recámara por si acaso me pasa algo y no puedo escribir en una semana.

Oh, y por cierto... ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Jajajajaja, que siempre se me olvida y hoy es nochevieja ya. Así que feliz 2012 y que el nuevo año nos traiga felicidad a todos, que en este mundo siempre hace falta un poco más de felicidad.))

.

.

"Maldito idiota…" Murmuré conduciendo en el coche para salir de la reserva rumbo a la ciudad más próxima. No podía creerme la mala suerte que había tenido al ir a encontrarme a aquel chico que había conocido esa misma navidad como invitado de Holly y que había vuelto a causar en mí la misma reacción interna que me hacía odiar lo que era yo. "Parece un acosador, pero claro, como es el primo del jefe… no, no puedo pedirle cordialmente que se pire… ¿Pero qué…?" Murmuré cuando vi una escena familiar: un chico joven contra una moto, apoyado de forma desenfadada en ella, más bien. Mira hacia los cristales y lleva gafas finas además de vestir con una camiseta blanca y vaqueros largos, algo que sigue desentonando con el calor que hace allí.

"Vamos, te ayudo a cargar la moto." Le dije parando en la cuneta junto a él.

"Muy amable." Me dice moviendo la moto para montarla en el coche.

Sonríe, eso es algo que en cierto modo me relaja; aunque no puedo aguantar a esa gente como los de la reserva que siempre están sonriendo, en cambio ese tipo… sonríe solo cuando le da por ahí, el resto del tiempo parece mantener el gesto invariable.

"Bueno… ¿y qué tal tus primeras semanas en la reserva?" Me dijo.

"Bien, haciendo trabajos de medio pelo." Afirmé.

"Laki me ha dado un poco la barrila." Me dijo. "Y, sinceramente, me preocupaba un poco no tener noticias tuyas. ¿Todo bien contigo por ahí dentro?"

"Claro." Afirmé. "Oye… cada vez que hablamos de la reserva siempre haces lo mismo." Le digo mirándole un segundo para volver la vista a la carretera. "¿Hay algo ahí dentro que deba saber yo?"

"No, nada que deba preocuparte." Afirmó. "Pero deberías cuidarte de meterte en disputas mientras estés allí. A la gente de ahí dentro no les mola un pelo tener a alguien diferente dentro. Y me preocupas."

"Lo siento, no busco ligones de playa." Afirmé.

"Perfecto, tampoco yo." Afirmó.

"Entonces deja de preocuparte por mí." Le dije.

"No puedo." Afirmó. "Nuestro código de honor es bien claro. Es nuestro deber ayudar a nuestros hermanos."

"Ya, pero no somos hermanos." Le dije. "Yo solo tengo un hermano y no eres…"

"Somos lobos los dos." Afirmó. "Y resulta que tu hermano es el marido de la líder de mi especie. Así que… mi deber ahora mismo es ayudarte en todo lo que pueda."

"Pues no necesito niñera." Afirmé.

"Es que no soy tu niñera." Afirmó. "A ver… rebobinemos… yo no soy tu niñera. Tú haces tu vida y yo la mía, pero si necesitas algo, entonces ahí estoy yo para echarte una mano. A la hora que sea, me llamas y te doy asistencia."

O sea, que ahora mismo no era más que un favor a mi cuñada.

"Bueno, parece que tú sabes demasiado de la reserva aunque no entras dentro." Le dije.

"Digamos que estoy al loro de lo que pasa por ahí." Me dijo. "Tengo mis contactos."

"Ya… todos tenéis vuestros contactos, y qué casualidad, que ni Laki ni tú podéis hablar de ellos."

"Digamos que no puedes saberlo." Afirmó divertido. "Ah, gira ahí. Vamos a Arkata."

"Pero Crescent City está más cerca." Le dije.

"Ya, pero necesitas algo grande." Me contestó sonriendo. "Arkata es nuestro destino. Y no te preocupes, yo te guio."

No me preocupaba, la loba dentro de mí no se perdería, podría desorientarme, pero acabaría encontrando mi camino en cualquier lugar, y de momento, mi camino me seguía guiando al norte, a casa, para desgracia mía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Eh, esto está mejor." Le dije a Nick cuando paramos en un parque y desapareció para traerse un vaso de café helado para cada uno. "¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba café?"

"Somos lobos, los animales en nuestro interior puede entenderse aunque no seamos de la misma manada." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y a mí me encanta el frapuccino, así que… al menos podemos disfrutar de algo que nos levante el ánimo un poco. Y créeme, café en cualquiera de sus variantes es lo mejorcito del mundo para estos casos."

Probé un poco de café y aquel sabor dulzón mezclado con el amargo del café me hizo rozar el cielo.

"Vaya… parece que sepas de qué va todo esto." Le dije divertida. "¿Llevas mucho de esto?"

"Pues… digamos que cuando yo empecé probablemente tus padres igual ni habían nacido." Me dijo.

"Pero pensaba que Laki era la primera en llegar aquí." Afirmé.

"Ya, yo soy un inmigrante." Afirmó. "Soy del grupo de Rumanía. Me fui cuando se descubrió lo de… bueno, me vine aquí para huir del bestia de Lycaon. Y bueno, Laki me ayudó." Afirmó. "Así que por decirlo así, como me liberó de mi tarea y deber, le debo la vida. O sea, que me he encargado de vigilar las cosas por aquí. Viajo, controlo, vigilo… y si encuentro algo raro lo soluciono o le aviso a ella para que mande a alguien."

Uno de sus vigías, claro. Aunque… este parecía un poco diferente a los macarras que tenía bajo su mando en Europa; claro que no había visto a esas bestias pardas más que las veces que habían venido a visitarla cuando sus hijos cumplían años o así, y supuestamente a un par de ellos o hasta 5.

"Entonces… tú le debes algo." Le dije.

"Tengo una deuda de honor con ella." Afirmó. "Es algo así como deberle la vida. Pero tú no debes saberlo, actualmente no tenéis de eso ya. Solo lo conservamos vivo los carcas como nosotros." Añadió con ironía.

"Pues como seas como Laki debes andar ya por los… ¿130?" Le dije aventurando una edad.

"Cuando descubrieron a Laki yo llevaba ya un tiempo siendo lo que soy." Afirmó. "No demasiado, pero un tiempo al fin y al cabo."

O sea, que debía ser aún más viejo que ella. Eso **sí** que era algo impresionante.

"Vaya… y yo que pensaba que la persona viva más vieja que conocía era Laki." Le dije medio bromeando.

"Oh, hay bastante gente más viejos que nosotros." Afirmó. "Con pulso, me refiero." Añadió con ironía. "Sin pulso las hay aún más."

"Yo hablaba de con pulso, naturalmente." Afirmé. "Los de sin pulso… digamos que tolero a algunos y punto."

"Sí, Laki ya mencionó algo así, sí." Afirmó. "¿Una tregua con unos chupasangres llamados Cullen?"

"Vaya, parece que no hay secretos entre vosotros." Le dije con ironía.

"No somos una manada propiamente dicha, pero es evidente que si hay algo tan importante como para cambiar nuestro código de leyes, se nos comunica a todos los que se puede, y yo sigo en contacto con un primo rumano y Laki. Creo que ahora es la cabeza de nuestra raza ¿no?"

"Yo tengo, mejor tenía, tenía una cabeza de grupo y era un hombre, no Laki." Le dije.

"Sí… bueno… se me olvidaba que también me avisó sobre eso." Afirmó rascándose la nuca y bostezando.

"¿Y qué más cosas te contó?" Le dije.

"Que tienes algo contra los machos, me dijo que era por una traición o algo así y tampoco insistí más." Me dijo. "Así que, claro, no podía vigilarte cualquiera, para eso se supone que yo soy perfecto."

Bueno, no sé si era perfecto o no, pero al menos me hacía sentir en parte un poco como más como en casa.

"También me contó que tienes una madre y un hermano, que resulta que es su marido." Afirmó.

"Vaya, parece que confía mucho en ti." Le dije escondiendo que me molestaba que supiera tanto sobre mí tras la ironía.

"Digamos que somos algo así como militares de elite, me da toda la información necesaria para cumplir mi cometido y nada más." Afirmó. "No me dijo nada demasiado personal, créeme. Se cuida mucho de dar datos innecesarios."

Cuidadosa y curtida, sí, sonaba a ella.

"Bueno… y si no tienes problemas dentro de ese territorio, por qué me has llamado." Me dijo suavemente apartando el vaso de su café vacío.

"Iba a salir, y como no conozco a nadie más fuera de ese lugar, se me ocurrió llamarte a ti." Afirmé para que la cara de aquel rubio loco me viniera a la cara. "Además, hay alguien que ha estado molestándome toda la mañana. Comienzo a pensar en términos de 'acoso', y como no quiero que sepan que soy… ya sabes, especial, pues era salir o matarlo y que me despidieran. Y lo último que necesito es que me despidan. No puedo volver a casa, no ahora."

"Ya… entiendo cómo te sientes." Afirmó.

"No, no lo sabes, ese Kobu es… ¡mmmmppph!" Gemí con frustración y rabia. "¡Es desesperante!"

"Desesperante, cargante, un chulo, le encanta tomar el pelo y reírse hasta de su sombra… créeme, no te estaba molestando." Me dijo.

"¿Acaso le conoces?" Le dije.

"Sí, es una cara bonita, y es divertido para irte de fiesta." Me dijo. "Y créeme, no intentaba molestarte, es solo que no sabe cuando parar la broma. Tiene incontinencia verbal y es un poco… discapacitado social. Lo que hacía era su forma 'disimulada' de echarte una mano y hacerte sentir menos sola."

"¿Y a él qué más le da lo que yo haga?" Le dije.

"Oh, vamos." Me dijo casi sonriendo. "¿No me digas que no tienes olfato?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver el olfato en todo esto?" Le dije.

"Kobu es un cuatro patas." Me dijo divertido. "Como tú y tus amigos."

Cuatro patas, eso era como llamaba Laki en su escuela a…

"Pero no es posible…" Le dije. "En esa reserva no…"

"Ahá… veo que lo vas pillando." Afirmó divertido y asintiendo.

"¿Y cuántos más hay?" Le dije preocupada.

"No puedo decírtelo." Me dijo. "Solo te diré que son un poco… herméticos, y ellos sí te habrán olido. Anoche mismo les oí aullar algo, saben que estás ahí. Pero de momento, creo que si no me equivoco no habrán hecho ni planeado hacer nada sobre ti. Como mucho vigilarte."

"Ni que fuera un asesino frío." Le dije. "Vampiro." Añadí cuando me di cuenta que no me había entendido porque había usado el nombre de nuestras leyendas.

"Ah, no." Afirmó. "Pero descendemos del lobo. Hay gente con unos genes de lobo más diluídos y los hay por ahí que tienen una herencia más fuerte. Casi podría decirse que sean lobos con piel humana."

Lobos con piel humana… sonaba… sonaba peligroso.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno… creo que ya va siendo hora de volver." Afirmó Nick cuando salimos de una tienda de ropa de la beneficencia y vimos que comenzaba a acercarse el crepúsculo con su aviso de que la noche estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

"¿Tú también con esa estupidez de la noche?" Le dije.

"No, pero tengo que ir a cazar." Me dijo. "Si quieres venir puedo avisarte otro día, pero hoy no."

"Quiero volver a ser yo, así que… gracias pero no." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Hey, ya pensaba que no te veríamos hasta mañana." Me dijo Roz sonriéndome cuando entré en el bar tras aparcar fuera.

"Esta noche he oído que es noche de cartas, así que… pensé pasarme por si necesitabas una mano."

"Vaya, eres muy amable." Me dijo sonriéndome. "Pero no te preocupes, aún puedo apañármelas yo sola para lidiar con estos parroquianos." Añadió guiñándome un ojo.

"Vale, entonces voy al lavabo y cuando salga me tomo una ronda antes de irme a casa." Le dije sonriéndole divertida puesto que conocía las famosas 'noches de cartas' de aquellos 'parroquianos' como ella los llamaba.

Fue justo entonces cuando se abrió la puerta y se cerró casi antes de que las campanillas de viento que anunciaban la puerta abierta dejaran de tocar por primera vez.

"¿Y ahora qué, Kobu?" Le dijo Roz.

"Nada, voy a echar un ojo al baño." Dijo. "No me habéis visto."

Para entonces yo ya estaba en el baño, pero noté cómo antes de cerrar la puerta, alguien entraba deprisa y me adelantaba para entrar al retrete tirando de mí y tapándome la boca con la mano que mordí.

"Shhh…" Me dijo reprimiendo el dolor.

"¿Además de pesado eres un pervertido?" Le susurré molesta para que sacudiera la cabeza y se pusiera un dedo en los labios pidiéndome que no lo delatara por lo que le empujé y salí.

Estaba lavándome las manos cuando asomó el morro un tipo algo madurito pero aún no tanto como para decir que era un tipo mayor como los que irían esa noche.

"Disculpe, señorita." Me dijo haciéndome mirar hacia mi derecha esperando encontrar la chica a la que se dirigía y entendiendo que era a mí dado que estaba sola a la vista. "Sí, a ti, chica." Afirmó. "¿Hay otra dama dentro?"

"No, estoy sola." Afirmé.

"Perfecto, si no le importa, voy a echar un ojo." Afirmó entrando y cerrando tras él con una sonrisa tan forzada que me parecía evidente que era comercial.

Fue abriendo una a una las puertas y cuando fue a abrir la que estaba el chico…

"Disculpa, yo entro aquí." Afirmé.

"¿Por qué está cerrada?" Me dijo.

Porque estaba dentro el caradura de Kobu.

"Tengo a una conquista de fuera de la reserva ahí." Le dije.

"¿Aún se lleva lo de los retretes para uno rápido?" Me dijo divertido mientras revisaba el resto tras comprobar que había un par de pies dentro y unos pantalones en el suelo.

"Eh, solo echo una mano aquí, y llevo demasiado tiempo sin mojar, así que… ni que fueras el mismo Papa iba a permitir que me cortaras el royo. Así que… largo." Le dije dándole un pequeño manotazo a la mano que tenía en la puerta para que pasase de largo y meterme dentro.

Estuve tentada de gritar cuando vi al rubio tapándose sus partes puesto que se había bajado los pantalones y me tapó la boca haciéndome girar para no verle.

Oímos al tío revolver un poco en los otros retretes y volver a la puerta para decir algo y volver a dirigirse a mí.

"Tranquila, chiquilla." Me dijo. "Pero no tardes mucho o entrará alguien y te echarán de una patada."

Esperé un poco para asegurarme que se había ido antes de morder la mano del rubio haciéndole soltarme.

"Haz el favor de ponerte esos pantalones." Le dije. "No me hagas arrepentirme de haber mentido a ese tío raro."

"Gracias, y no sabes lo que te debo." Afirmó.

"Vale, pues comienza a pagarme diciéndome por qué ese tío te buscaba." Afirmé. "Porque es evidente que te has metido aquí para escapar de él."

"Ese tío es Ascarn, la mano derecha del líder militar de la reserva." Me dijo. "Y digamos que… bueno, no soy demasiado bienvenido por el lado militar de aquí. En cuanto al resto del pago…" Añadió pegándose a mi espalda.

Le di un codazo rápido y lo separé tirándole contra el retrete para girarme y ver que volvía a estar vestido del todo.

"Como vuelvas a tocarme… te juro que te romperé el brazo." Afirmé.

"Tranqui, tía." Me dijo. "Pensé…"

"No sé a qué tipo de tías estás acostumbrado, capullo." Le dije dándole un golpe en la mano para que no me tocase. "Pero te aseguro que no soy de esas."

"Ya, tranquila." Afirmó levantando las manos. "Me has malinterpretado, pretendía ser cordial. ¿O es que en tu ciudad no tenéis contacto físico como abrazos y demás?"

Mi hogar… los chicos eran cálidos entre ellos, mientras yo me moría por volver a sentir algo de calor humano, aunque fuese amistoso.

"Pues claro que sí." Afirmé pinchándole con un dedo el pecho. "Pero tú no eres de mi círculo cercano." Añadí antes de salir. "Te daré dos golpes en la puerta si ese tío se ha ido."

Salí, esperaba encontrarme al tío allí fuera, buscándole por dentro, pero no le vi, al menos no de inmediato, porque entonces reparé que estaba con alguien, un tipo cuadrado en todos los sentidos, de forma física y musculación, que era evidente que antes no estaba ahí porque, si no me hubiese cantado su corpulencia, lo que era evidente ue no me hubiese pasado desapercibido era el pañuelo azul semi oscuro que llevaba en la cabeza. Eso o la enorme cicatriz que tenía abierta en la cara, justo en el lado izquierdo que quedó visible cuando se giró para mirarme al mirarme el tipo que había entrado antes y que según Kobu respondía al nombre de Ascarn.

Entonces fui hacia la barra y volví a meterme allí para comprobar que ambos hablaban con Roz.

"Os aseguro que no me he dado cuenta de que entrase." Les decía. "No es que me importe, es un buen cliente cuando viene por aquí, pero no le he visto entrar siquiera. Leah." Me llamó. "¿Has visto entrar a Kobu?"

"Kobu… Kobu… lo siento, no me suena." Le dije.

"Es el chico rubio que viene de vez en cuando." Me dijo. "Bebe cerveza."

"¡Ah, dices el rubio loco!" Le dije fingiendo que por fin me unían los cabos. "Pues sí, esta mañana estuvo tomándose una caña. Le atendí yo misma, un poco pirado, la verdad."

"No preguntamos por esta mañana." Me gruñó el del pañuelo de forma un poco hostil. "Decimos ahora, hace poco."

"Lo siento, no le he visto." Afirmé. "Aunque creo que mencionó algo de volver a Arkata, sí… ¿o tal vez era Yukenai? No lo sé, no estoy muy puesta en geografía de por aquí. Hace poco que me mudé." Afirmé con una sonrisa que no me costó nada fingir.

"Seguramente haya entrado un momento y haya vuelto a salir." Dijo el del baño, Ascarn. "Bueno, estad atentos." Nos dijo sonriendo comercialmente. "Si vuelve por aquí, avisadle que le buscamos. Y jovencita… como eres nueva por aquí, te recomiendo que no te juntes demasiado con según que gente, la basura como ese rubio solo te traerán problemas."

"Claro." Afirmé devolviéndole la sonrisa profesional. "Volved cuando queráis, pero la próxima vez que sea a tomar algo."

"Claro." Afirmaron cada uno con un tono que mantenían antes de salir por la puerta, no sin antes echar un vistazo alrededor en un vago intento de buscar al rubio sin éxito.

"¿En serio no le has visto?" Me preguntó Roz.

"Claro que sí, está en el baño de chicas." Afirmé. "Esperando a que le dijese que la costa está libre de moros."

"Pero pensaba que decías que era un pesado." Me dijo Roz mientras Kev iba a buscar al rubio.

"Y lo es. Es un pesado, cansino, desesperante y agobiante. No sabe cuando parar de hacerse el ligón de playa y me saca de quicio constantemente." Afirmé.

"¿Entonces por qué has mentido para encubrirle?" Me dijo.

Eso, por qué lo había hecho.

"Bueno, el tipo que ha entrado buscándole no me ha dicho por qué le buscaba, además no me ha dado buena espina." Afirmé. "Y bueno… Kobu es el primero que me ha hecho reír desde que llegué." Añádí viéndole asomar el morro por la puerta del baño para mirar alrededor y salir sonriendo y hablando algo con Kev que le dio un golpe suave en el cuello. "Pero no se lo digas o pensará que me cae bien." Le dije sonriendo.

"Descuida." Me dijo sonriendo. "Me alegro que por fin alguien haya conseguido hacerte sonreír de verdad. Comenzábamos a pensar que no sabías."

"Claro que sé." Afirmé ofendida, al menos un poco. "Soy muy alegre."

"No es esa la impresión que das." Me dijo sonriendo. "A mí me preocupabas un poco."

"Me paso todo el día sonriendo." Le dije.

"Por favor… trabajo en una barra desde que tenía edad para levantar una bandeja con pedidos y ayudar a mi familia." Me dijo. "Sé cuando una sonrisa no es sincera y cuando sí."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ya puedes irte si quieres, Leah." Me dijo Roz sonriéndome. "Por hoy has acabado."

"No me importa quedarme un poco más." Le dije.

"Los jugadores han acabado ya." Me dijo. "Solo falta recoger y hacer caja."

"Vete a casa." Me dijo Kev. "Mañana pásate por la mañana a echar una mano con los brunch y a la hora de comer te pago lo de hoy y mañana."

"No me importa quedarme a ayudar." Afirmé.

"Eh, he dicho que a casa." Me dijo. "No pienso pagarte horas extra."

Fruncí las cejas y me di media vuelta para ir a cambiarme antes de salir y volver a la barra para ver a Roz haciendo caja.

"Oye, siento lo de Kev." Me dijo. "A veces no sabe cómo decir las cosas que quiere decir sin que resulten ofensivas."

"Sí, puedo entenderlo." Afirmé atando cabos para entenderlo. "En fin, que pases buena noche. Despídeme también de tu primo, hermano… despídeme de Kev."

"Vale, hasta mañana." Me dijo sonriendo.

Había pensado ir a echar una carrerita antes de volver a casa, pero por desgracia, allí eso era imposible.

"¿Dónde vas tan solita, caperucita?" Me dijo una voz familiar.

"¿Otra vez aquí?" Le dije medio con ironía. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de acosarme?"

"Decirmelo, pero si no quieres que te acompañe entonces caminaré moderadamente cerca porque haríamos el mismo camino." Afirmó sonriendo con ironía.

Sacudí la cabeza y le miré.

"No vas a dejarme en paz ¿verdad?" Le dije suspirando.

"Digamos que aunque no lo quieras voy a estar pendiente de ti." Me dijo sonriendo. "Me has salvado el culo una vez y eso nos convierte en colegas, así que… hoy por ti, mañana por mi. No, no, espera, no es eso."

"Déjalo… creo que me hago una idea…" Le dije divertida.

La verdad es que comenzaba a ver algo del antiguo Seth, mi hermanito, en aquel tipo que debía rondar mi edad si no me pasaba algún año, pero pocos.

Ahora que caía, esa comparación no decía demasiado de él, la verdad.

"Por cierto, ahora que caigo." Le dije dándome cuenta de un detalle. "Esta mañana estabas en casa de Joe."

"Tengo casa propia aquí, pero prefería quedarme en casa de los Hó'nehe y dejar que Alex me echara un ojo antes de comenzar el día." Afirmó.

"¿Joe es uno de ellos?" Le dije sorprendida del nuevo dato.

"Claro, es el benjamín." Afirmó divertido. "La verdad es que todos son como si fuesen mis hermanos, no sé… he crecido con ellos hasta que mi padre estiró la pata, hemos comido y dormido juntos, hemos reído juntos… y también hemos llorado juntos. No te creas, son muy duros, incluso los enanos." Me dijo divertido mirándome. "Si me dolió algo lo que me hicieron esos bestias pardas de Willow y sus secuaces fue alejarme de ellos, y de los abuelitos, claro. Dios, son los ancianos más cachondos mentales que he visto nunca. De verdad, son casi como mis abuelos."

"Sí, la verdad es que no son normales." Le dije. "Cuando les ves esperas ver a una señora sentada en su butaca tejiendo o viendo programas del cotilleo y un señor gruñón. Y de eso nada, eso está claro."

"Oh, oh." Me dijo entusiasmado. "¿Te han enseñado ya la colección de pelis del oeste? Son el mayor orgullo de Yuma. Tras la familia, claro."

"Aquí parece que todos seáis familia, o apegados… y desde luego Yuma y esposa parecen los abuelos de todos." Afirmé. "Todos les conocéis, todos les queréis como si fuesen vuestros abuelos…"

"Se hacen querer." Afirmó sonriendo. "Por cierto, me alegro de que por fin podamos hablar."

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que no estoy a punto de darte una patada y dejarte tirado mientras te retuerces del dolor?" Le dije con ironía.

"Que llevamos un buen rato andando y hablando aunque has dejado el coche aparcado en el Flo's. Pero no te preocupes, mañana podemos recogerte y acompañarte a pie otra vez."

**CAPÍTULO 6**

01/10/2011

A

01/10/2011

A

01/10/2011

A

01/10/2011

A

01/10/2011

A

01/10/2011

A


	7. CAPITULO 7: LOS TERRIBLES GEMELOS HÓ'NEH

**CAPITULO 7: LOS TERRIBLES GEMELOS HÓ'NEHE.**

"Yuma, señora… ya estoy en casa." Saludé entrando por la puerta. "Digo… ¡buenas tardes!"

"Creo que nadie te tomaría en cuenta que saludaras diciendo que has vuelto." Me dijo Kobu.

"Vaya, vaya… parece que alguien ha hecho hoy un amiguito nuevo en el patio de recreo." Dijo una voz conocida desde la cocina.

"Qué hay, enanos." Les dijo Kobu entrando como si tal cosa. "Vaya, abuelita, hoy tocaba sopa con carne y cebolla. Mmmmmm…"

"¿Les conoces?" Le pregunté a Kobu.

"Claro, son Riven y Raider." Me dijo. "Algo así como mis hermanitos pequeños ¿verdad, enanos?" Añadió con ironía frotándoles las cabezas para que le intentasen dar en las manos como queja.

"Qué más quisieras, tío." Le dijo uno que tenía una mecha azul en el flequillo que era en lo que se diferenciaban esos dos.

"Ya tenemos hermanos mayores y esos son Quale y Alex." Dijo el otro que tenía la misma mecha solo que roja.

"¿Y de qué conocéis vosotros a la dama?" Les preguntó Yuma preparándose una pipa con hierbas de tabaco que estaba prensando en bola en la abertura propia de la pipa.

"Resulta que saltó desde un acantilado y todos lo tomamos como un intento de suicidio." Dijo el de azul.

"¡Por última vez, no intentaba suicidarme!" Les dije molesta dándome cuenta que había levantado el tono al acalorarme y bajándolo casi al momento. "Hacía salto de acantilados, en donde yo vengo es un deporte."

"Porque en el norte estáis colgados." Afirmó el de la mecha roja intentando coger un trozo de lechuga para que la abuelita le diese un golpe con la cuchara de madera.

"Nada de picar hasta que no esté la comida en la mesa." Le dijo.

"Lo siento, abuelita." Le dijo.

"Así que un intento de suicidio." Me dijo Yuma sonriendo.

Iba a contestar mal pero entonces me di cuenta que sonreía.

"Ya lo pillo, me estáis tocando la moral ¿no?" Les dije.

"Oh, vamos chica, relájate un poco." Me dijo el del flequillo azul para lanzar una uva al aire y que el abuelo la cogiera y la pusiera en la mesa sacudiendo la cabeza recriminándoselo. "Era una broma."

"Sí, ya lo dijiste anoche bien claro." Afirmó el otro sonriendo. "Y resulta que ya nos habían dicho una vez que en el norte hacéis esas cosas tan raras."

"Pero hay cosas mejores para liberar adrenalina." Afirmé.

"Déjame adivinar, no erais simples chavales buscando dónde emborracharse ¿no?" Les dije.

"Ya nos gustaría." Dijeron a coro antes de reírse.

Decididamente allí la gente era un poco rara.

"Riven y Raider son los gemelos de la familia Hó'nehe." Me dijo Yuma apartando la pipa puesto que la abuelita venía a la mesa con la cena. "Y hoy se quedarán a cenar porque están solos."

"¿Y el resto?" Dijo Kobu partiéndose un buen trozo de pan para pasármelo puesto que se había sentado a mi lado junto a los gemelos dichosos.

"Alex salía con Fidel." Dijo el del mechó rojo.

"Y Quale estaba liado." Afirmó.

"Por lo que se ve alguien se metió en líos hoy." Dijo el hombre mirando serio por encima de los ojos a Kobu. "Y eso ha causado líos, líos que ahora su hermano tiene que solucionar."

"Y luego nos prohíben a nosotros andar por ahí corriendo y desahogándonos." Dijo el de la mecha azul.

"¿Qué se supone que es lo que ha hecho?" Le pregunté entonces.

"Seduje a una chica que no debía." Dijo. "Y un tipo me intentó pegar para alejarme de su chica, así que salí corriendo y me desnudé para no romper la ropa. El caso es que me debió ver desnudándome y me acusan de conducta inapropiada y exhibicionismo. Como que ese tío no hubiera visto en su vida otro tío casi desnudo. ¡Si aquí los hombres nos pasamos la mitad del tiempo con el pecho al aire!"

"Ah, pero que ¿tú eres un hombre?" Le dijo el de la mecha roja con ironía.

"Así que correr desnudo." Le dije. "Por eso te perseguía ese tal Acorn."

"Es Ascarn, con 'a' de animal." Me dijo.

"¿Ya has conocido a Ascarn?" Me dijeron los gemelos.

"No te juntes demasiado a él." Me dijo Yuma. "No te conviene tener líos con ese grupo."

"Oh, tonterías." Dijo la abuelita. "Les recuerdo perfectamente a todos y cada uno, les he visto nacer a todos."

"Sí, y ya sabes que no se toman precisamente bien la presencia de otros de ellos en nuestras tierras." Dijo el abuelo. "Hazme caso, joven Leah, no te conviene codearte demasiado con ellos."

Desde que había llegado todos me decían lo que me convenía y lo que no, primero el tal Ascarn de las narices diciendo que no me convenía juntarme con Kobu, ahora los señores y esos críos diciendo que no me convenían juntarme con el otro…

Allí estaba claro que el único que era normal era Nick, y también él tenía sus cositas de rarito. Pero bueno, al menos él sí me hacía sentir mejor, casi como en casa.

"Pero no sabía que eran tan poderosos." Les dije.

"¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?" Me dijo el chico del mechón rojo. "¿Te lo han dicho ellos acaso?"

"No…" Le dije con ironía. "Pero solo había que ver los aires que tenían. Apostaría lo que fuese a que Roz y Kev no tolerarían que un don nadie les hablara así."

"Chica lista." Me dijo Yuma. "Acarn es la mano izquierda de Willow, y Storm la mano derecha. Son de esos de los que tienes que recelar."

"Ascire es un capullo integral." Afirmaron los dos chicos a la vez.

"Ya, pero ya sabéis lo de Malina." Dijo el rubio.

"Conozco a esa chica desde que no era más que un sueño de sus padres." Dijo la anciana sacudiendo la cabeza. "Le habéis puesto una fama inmerecida."

"Ya, eso díselo a Alex." Le dijo el de la mecha azul.

"¿Y quién es esa Malina?" Le dije. "¿Qué se dice de ella?"

"Cuídate de la loba de ojos agua-mar." Me dijeron los tres chicos a la vez.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Cuídate de la loba de ojos agua-mar.

Cuídate de la loba de ojos agua-mar.

No podía entender a qué se referían aquellos chicos con esa chorrada de advertencia. ¿Qué loba?. ¿Qué ojos agua-mar?

"Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya." Dijo el chaval que se había quedado la noche anterior en casa saliendo con sus hermanos los gemelos bostezando.

"Ahora ya es de noche." Les dije. "Igual deberíais haber vuelto antes."

"No te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos." Afirmaron.

"Además, les acompaño yo." Afirmó Kobu sonriendo.

"Que no necesitamos niñera." Le dijo el de la mecha roja.

"Ni otro hermano mayor." Añadió el de la azul.

"Bah, tú pasa de ellos." Dijo Kobu sonriéndome. "Hermanos pequeños…"

"Tan plastas y sin embargo tan necesarios." Le dije con ironía. "Pero… ¿tanto como para adoptar tres?"

"Adoptaría otros 3 si fuesen como ellos." Me dijo guiñándome un ojo. "Cuídate, y mañana te veo en el Flo's."

"Deberías cuidarte tú primero." Le dije casi con ganas de reírme. "Además, mañana por la mañana me voy con el señor. 'Día de compras', ya sabes, cuatro brazos son mejor que dos."

"Oh, entonces igual nos vemos." Me dijo. "Tengo que salir por la mañana un poco. El mayor me ha dicho que es conveniente que me pire un poco y había pensado ir a cogerme unas revistas nuevas y un poco de comida extra para la casa."

"Ya, claro." Le dije.

Esperé un poco hasta que les vi irse y entonces me giré para darme un susto de muerte al encontrarme al señor Yuma detrás.

"Tranquila, mujer." Me dijo casi riéndose. "Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma. Solo venía a ver la noche un poco."

"Se ve que voy perdiendo." Le dije. "Antes le hubiera oído en cuanto se levantase de la cocina."

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que si tuviese algún peligro acechándote lo olerías a un kilómetro." Me dijo sonriendo y dándome una palmadita suave en el hombro. "Bueno, dime. ¿Has cenado bien?"

"Siempre ceno bien aquí." Le dije. "Su mujer cocina como los ángeles."

"Sí, era la mujer más bella de toda la tribu. Y la mejor cocinera, sin duda." Afirmó.

"Tuvo que tener muchos pretendientes." Le dije sonriendo.

"¡Claro que sí!" Afirmó casi riendo. "Pero todos huían cuando descubrían el genio que tiene. Nah… pero yo me quedé. Siempre he dicho que una mujer vale más si tiene carácter que si es guapa. La belleza se pierde, joven Leah, pero el carácter… ah… el carácter siempre queda." Afirmó echando una nube de humo al quitarse la pipa de la boca.

El carácter… de pronto, eso me daba un poco más de confianza. Si la belleza no fuese tan importante… si pudiera encontrar a alguien que no le importara que tuviese un carácter fuerte e independiente… si no tuvieran en cuenta que estuviese dañada por mi historia con Sam y Emily…

Entonces me llamaron al móvil y miré la pantalla.

"Disculpe un momento." Le dije al hombre.

"Claro, en tu habitación no te oiremos, por si es algo privado." Me dijo.

"Gracias." Afirmé antes de prácticamente salir corriendo hacia la habitación donde contesté la llamada tras cerrar la puerta. "¿Sí, dígame?"

"_Oh… hola, Leah._" Oí una voz suave al otro lado. "_¿Te he pillado en mal…?_"

"No, tranquila." Le dije. "Estaba tomando un poco el aire en el porche de la casa. ¿Qué tal todo?"

"_Bien, solo llamaba para… bueno, para ver cómo te… cómo te…_"

"¿Cómo me iba?" Le dije adivinando cómo terminaba la frase. "Bueno, pues me va bien. ¿Por qué?. ¿Quieres que vuelva y me encare con tu marido para que te haga más caso?" Le dije bromeando.

"_¡No!_" Dijo alarmada. "_Quiero decir… Embry es muy bueno conmigo… solo llamaba para… hablar._"

"Ah, pues muy bien." Afirmé feliz de que se hubiera acordado de mí.

"_¿Estás bien?_" Me dijo.

"Sí, por qué." Le dije. "¿Quién te ha dicho lo contrario?"

"_Nadie, es que… en el mensaje me… me pareció… supongo que me equivocaba_." Afirmó.

"Bueno, pues me va bien. He conocido a bastante gente interesante." Le dije comenzando a contarle lo que había sido mi vida desde la vez anterior.

"_Vaya, es… me alegra que estés así de bien_." Me dijo con un tono alegre. "_Embry decía que sabrías sobrevivir, pero… bueno, sé lo duro que es estar separada de los tuyos._"

No sé por que iba a extrañarme, de hecho me extraño no extrañarme que dijese eso, aunque no sabía por qué me… bueno, dejando los trabalenguas a un lado.

Laki, mi cuñada, y Holly, mi nueva mejor amiga o casi, habían vivido tiempo fuera de la reserva. Laki había pasado 4 años o así, por lo que me habían dicho, fuera, perdida por el mundo hasta que pudo regresar porque se convirtió en alfa, y aún no teníamos muy claro cómo era posible que hubiese adquirido el rango de alfa si el alfa anterior se rumoreaba que había sido una mala bestia o algo así.

En fin… y Holly, por otro lado, había pasado unos añitos fuera, no sabíamos haciendo qué, mientras Embry la echaba de menos día sí y día también desde casa, luego había vuelto y al final había acabando pasando unos meses retenida en la mansión de los Vulturi en Volterra para salvarnos a todos de una masacre, cosa que había acabado haciendo que ella casi muriese, porque tampoco conocía los detalles concretos.

El caso es que ambas habían salido de la reserva y habían visto mundo, solas, sin nadie de la familia o amigos cercanos a los que acudir en momentos de debilidad o soledad. Y si ellas habían podido, entonces por qué yo iba a ser menos.

"Agradezco la preocupación." Le dije sonriéndole al teléfono tumbada en mi cama y mirando al techo. "Pero no te preocupes, si tú pudiste vivir meses en territorio hostil con tu cuello en juego a todas horas si te descubrían, yo mejor aún puedo vivir aquí que no me amenaza nadie y estoy a una pila de horas de casa en coche."

"_Si necesitas lo que sea, a cualquier hora… llámame ¿vale?_" Me dijo.

"Claro, pero ahora te toca a ti hablar." Le dije. "Cuéntamelo todo. ¿Qué tal está el pequeño Alexander?"

"_Está enorme_." Afirmó comenzando a contarme los últimos logros de mis 3 chicos favoritos comenzando por su hijo y siguiendo por mis sobrinastros cuando le pregunté.

Rómulo como siempre me hizo sonreír cuando Holly me contó que le habían mandado a hablar con ella cuando le habían pillado pegándose con uno de los alumnos de la escuela de mi cuñada en el patio del recreo. Había sido todo un juego, pero había tenido que hacerles ver que en la escuela normal no podían hacer esas cosas porque todo el mundo lo vería como una pelea en todas las de la ley. Y luego había ido Seth a buscarlos y había caído doble bronca aunque Holly le contase lo que le habían contado ambos a ella.

"_Esta semana tenemos puente_." Me dijo.

"Vaya, eso es genial." Afirmé.

"_Sí, vamos a visitar a la familia._" Me dijo feliz.

Supongo que irían a visitar a su famoso abuelo o algo así.

"Suena genial, lástima que yo no tenga fiesta." Le dije. "Nunca pensé que podría llegar a echar de menos a los gemelos."

"_Son unos niños realmente adorables._" Me dijo. "_Cuando les conoces más se hacen querer enseguida._"

Sí, realmente Holly tenía un sexto sentido con la gente. Eso o que los niños la perdían, como a mi cuñada.

"Sí, bueno… Rómulo es un poco bicho." Le dije rascándome la cabeza. "No sé, es genial y todo eso, pero creo que con su carácter tan fuerte va a tener problemas en el futuro."

"_Estamos trabajando en ello._" Me aseguró. "_Seth consiguió convencer a Laki para que le dejase perderse un rato de entrenamiento para hablar conmigo y hacer terapia mientras ellos hacen algo de historia. Creo que dijo que no importaba porque Remo y él ya se lo saben, así que hacemos terapia los tres juntos._"

"Vaya… así no me extraña que te consideren casi como otra tía más." Le dije asombrada del poder que parecía ejercer sobre todos los que la rodeaban, algo bueno o para bien. "¿Y contigo se abren? Quiero decir… son un cielo de niños, pero… no sé, yo aún no he conseguido que me cuenten ciertas cosas."

"_Yo tengo la limitación de confidencialidad médica._" Afirmó. "_Es como el secreto de confesión pero entre cosas de medicina. Me cuesta un poco que… bueno, que me cuenten ciertas cosas, pero… saben que no saldrá nada de lo que me cuenten de allí._"

"¿Y no has pensado contarles nada a los padres?" Le digo.

"_Claro que no._" Negó. "_Son secretos entre doctor y paciente. Solo les cuento si encuentro algún problema o necesito que hagan algo como parte de la terapia. Por ejemplo, cuando les pedí que intentaran no mostrar nada violento delante de los dos. Laki aún intenta no dar golpes de castigo a sus alumnos delante de los dos. O cuando le pedí a Seth que si podía llevárselos a hacer algo con él, en plan padre-hijos._"

Así que había sido ella. No es que el idiota de mi hermano pequeño necesitase demasiado para portarse como un padre con ellos, pero un día se los había llevado a hacer senderismo sin la madre y me había dicho que alguien le había recomendado que pasara más tiempo solo con ellos.

"Oh." Dije.

"_Creo que los dos necesitan un modelo masculino a seguir._" Me dijo. "_Laki es un gran modelo, y no dudo que es capaz de hacer el papel de padre y madre a la vez. Pero necesitan un modelo masculino y paternal y Seth es quien mejor puede hacerlo hoy por hoy. Aunque también he pedido al resto de los chicos que ayuden._"

"¿Al resto?" Le dije un poco sorprendida del dato. "¿Y qué te han dicho?"

"_Al menos lo intentan._" Me dijo. "_Embry está encantado de pasar tiempo con ellos, pero las cosas entre ellos y Jacob o Paul son un poco más… difíciles. No les puedo culpar, son… Paul y su madre no es que se lleven precisamente… como amigos de toda la vida, y Jacob parece que tiene una novia que no les agrada demasiado._"

"Será igual porque es una cría de vampiro en potencia y ya sabes cómo se llevan ellos con los vampiros." Le dije casi bromeando.

"_Sí, me he dado cuenta que son un poco racistas en ese sentido._" Afirmó. "_Remo es un poco más abierto en ese tema, pero Rómulo es un poco más… intolerante. Estamos trabajando en eso, pero… no sé, con el resto no parece tener tantos problemas._"

"¿Y no puedes pasar de que se junten con Paul o Jake?" Le dije.

"_La terapia es dura._" Me dijo. "_En general no hay problema, pero suelen saltar antes con ellos dos._"

Bueno, tampoco podía culparles de ello, al menos no cuando a mí me pasaba tres cuartos de lo mismo con Sam y Emily un poco.

Holly siguió contándome un poco más de lo que hacía con los gemelos y para cuando me quise dar cuenta, yo misma sonreía al ver el cariño con el que hablaba de ellos y cómo se preocupaba tanto por ellos cuando no eran siquiera familia suya.

"Parece que les tienes mucho aprecio." Le dije.

"_Les quiero mucho._" Afirmó. "_Son buenos chicos, solo que tienen algunos problemas para dejar que el resto del mundo lo vea. Además, le caen bien a Alexander y él a ellos, hasta me han traído un juguete que le han hecho ellos mismos._"

"Y lo próximo será ir a merendar con vosotros." Le dije con ironía.

"_Algún día han venido a merendar._" Me dijo cayendo en la broma. "_Me gusta la compañía, y creo que a ellos les viene bien un poco de calma._"

Para cuando colgué el teléfono, me había contado las hazañas de ambos, de Laki y mi hermano y hasta de Embry y su hijo. Estaba al día de todo y volví a la realidad de que estaba sola en una casa que no era la mía.

"Ojalá Holly estuviera aquí." Afirmé tumbándome. "Echo un poco de menos a los chicos… en fin, Leah, céntrate." Me dije a mí misma sacudiendo la cabeza. "No eres una niña pequeña, puedes emanciparte sin problemas, ya lo has hecho antes y ahora puedes volver a hacerlo. Y ahora a dormir y mañana seguro que será otro día, te levantarás y ya verás como es un día genial."

No sé a quién pretendía engañar con eso, pero en el fondo tenía la corazonada de que algo bueno estaba a punto de pasarme, y eso podía ser al día siguiente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Buenos días…" Saludo saliendo del cuarto y pasando por el salón.

"Vaya… parece que eres una chica madrugadora." Me dice el anciano que está sentado en el sofá mirando la tele sin sonido y mascando algo que huele a tabaco.

"Comienzo a pensar que nunca duermes, Yuma." Le digo bromeando. "Cuando me voy a dormir la mayoría de veces estás fuera, en el porche, y cuando me despierto sueles estar aquí ya."

"Perro viejo, ya sabes." Me dice sonriendo. "He sido siempre de dormir poco, con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado. Hasta que dejé todo en manos de los jóvenes. ¿Hace un café?"

"Yo lo preparo." Afirmé.

"Ah, no, de eso nada." Me dice pasando tras de mí por la puerta para adelantarme ya en la cocina. "Te he visto hacer el café de la mañana, usas la cafetera de mi nieto, la que me regaló su padre. Y solo los rostros pálidos usan ese invento del demonio." Afirmó cogiendo un cazo y poniendo agua dentro. "No, un café de verdad se hace con un cazo, agua hirviendo y granos de café. Como toda la vida de dios." Afirmó girándose para mirarme. "Y por cierto, hoy se te ve muy alegre. ¿Ya has leído tu horóscopo para hoy?"

"Pero qué cosas tiene." Le digo a punto de reírme. "No sé, presiento que hoy será un buen día."

"O sea, que te has levantado con el pie derecho." Me dijo bromeando. "Eso es genial, seguro que tienes un buen día y cuando vuelvas por la noche tendremos que trabajar mucho más duro para hacerte borrar esa sonrisa."

"¡Pero bueno!" Le dije entendiendo que era una broma. "Se supone que eres mayor. ¿No se supone que no debería tomar el pelo así a la gente?"

"Nah… la vida hay que vivirla con las chispas y todo." Me dijo echando una barrita de canela en el café para removerlo con ella a modo de cucharón antes de sacarla y sacudirla para ponerla en un cuenco pequeño junto al fogón. "Si la pierdes ¡chas! Estás muerto. No literalmente, pero ya me entiendes, eres poco más que una concha vacía."

"Madre mía, me tenéis que decir de dónde sacáis vosotros la energía para vivir tan deprisa." Afirmé levantándome para ir a abrir la puerta de la cocina que estaban llamando y encontrarme cara a cara con el rubio. "Hablando de necesitar fuente de energía… ¿qué haces tan pronto acosándome?"

"He olido café del abuelito y he venido antes." Me dijo pasando frotándose las manos una contra otra feliz. "Además, te había dicho que vendría a buscarte para llevarte al bar de Roz."

"Oh, sí, cierto." Afirmé recordándolo. "Pero que yo recuerde te dije que no hacía falta."

"No es eso lo que recuerdo." Afirmó cogiéndose él mismo una taza de la alacena para servirse café.

"Pues es lo que pasó." Afirmé.

"Vamos, vamos, no seas así." Me dijo el abuelo. "Si yo estuviera en tu papel, de seguro dejaría que el joven Kobu me acompañara."

"En serio, comienzo a pensar que me acosas tanto porque en el fondo te gusto." Le dije bromeando.

"¿Y qué habría de malo en eso?" Me dijo sonriendo. "Deberías sentirte alagada de que me interesara por ti, aunque no me intereses de esa forma, claro. Aunque si lo hicieses… ¿qué hay de malo en ello?"

"No me he enterado de nada de lo que has dicho, pero yo bromeaba." Afirmé.

"Yo no." Negó para suspirar. "A ver… eres mona, y está claro que contigo uno no se aburre, aunque estés demasiado tiempo a la defensiva. Eres el sueño de cualquier hombre, pero yo soy un tesoro universal y no es justo que me acapare una sola chica."

"Creído…" Le dije intentando no reírme de lo caradura que llegaba a ser.

Pero bueno, no estaba tan mal.

Tenía un techo, mal que mal tenía también trabajo y podía hablar con gente, aunque fuesen un matrimonio mayor, un rubio loco al que por lo que se veía no querían demasiado por allí y Roz que era poco más que una jefa-amiga.


	8. CAPITULO 8: LA RABIA DE LEAH IMPRONTAS

**CAPITULO 8: LA RABIA DE LEAH. IMPRONTAS NEGADAS.**

.

((Ya siento haber tardado tanto en dar muestras de vida, pero me ha costado bastante volver a encontrar la inspiración porque he pasado una mala época, de todas formas parece que la cosa va comenzando a mejorar un poquito y al menos he podido continuar un poco la vida.

Ya, lo sé, las rupturas son difíciles, pero al final acabas levantando la cabeza. :-) De todas formas prepararos que comienzo a estar de vuelta, jejeje.

Por cierto, espero que os guste.))

.

.

"¿Otra vez has vuelto a venir a acosar?" Le pregunté al rubio cuando lo encontré apoyado en la pared del bar con una lata en la mano. "Eh, si querías cerveza al menos haberte ido más allá, dentro se vende cerveza."

"No es cerveza, es una mezcla extranjera." Me dijo levantándola como diciendo 'ten, toma un poco' por lo que la cogí y la miré el interior. "Además, venía porque no tengo nada que hacer y los Hó'nehe estaban ocupados con cosas, Alex está fuera otra vez, tenía que ir a hacer compra de materiales a la ciudad y los enanos han vuelto a la univesidad esta mañana." Afirmó con las manos en los bolsillos. "Así que estoy solo y como el resto de conocidos estaban trabajando…"

"Se te ha ocurrido venir a molestarme a mí ¿no?" Le dije.

"Eh, para qué estamos los amigos." Dijo sonriendo. "Además, reconoce que tú también estabas solita ahora."

Bueno, sola estaba, pero podía… no, estaba sola para comer.

"Se me ha ocurrido que podíamos ir a comer a la playa." Me dijo.

"Demasiado lejos." Afirmé. "Tengo que volver luego a trabajar con Roz. Y Kev me ha dicho a ver si puedo pasarme a echar una mano por el restaurante familiar, cobrando lo de siempre y con derecho a quedarme propinas, claro."

"Vaya, parece que comienzas a hacerte un hueco." Me dijo sonriendo. "¡Eso es genial!"

"Eh, para el carro, 'acosador'." Le dije divertida con ironía. "No veo dónde ves tú lo genial para ti."

"Una chica bonita más que alegrarnos el día a quienes la veamos." Afirmó antes de hacerme reír con su respuesta.

"Dios, eres de lo que no hay…" Gemí notando dolor en la tripa. "Ay, hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto."

"¡Sí!" Dijo haciendo un gesto de victoria. "Sabía que podía hacerte reír." Afirmó dándose unos toques en la nariz. "Tengo un olfato especial para las chicas que puedo acercarme y cuales no."

"Pues creo que te has confundido." Afirmé con ironía. "Sinceramente, te pasas la mitad del día en el filo de la navaja entre si te arreo de una vez o me río."

"Bueno… al menos tengo el 50 por ciento de probabilidades." Dijo. "Eso ya es más que con el resto."

De nuevo volví a aguantar la risa.

"Vaya… como no dejes de reírte voy a comenzar a pensar que tengo alguna posibilidad contigo." Me dijo con ironía.

Eso me hizo poner de nuevo en guardia.

"No tiene gracia." Dijo dándose cuenta. "Lo siento, Kobu tonto. Mira que me tienen dicho que no te haga esas bromas."

"¿Quién te ha dicho eso?" Le dije poniéndome todavía más alerta.

"¿He dicho algo?" Me dijo. "Eh, no había caído, pero… ¿y si vamos al merendero que hay a 2 kilómetros hacia el este?" Dijo sonriendo. "He traído el quad, podemos llegar en menos de 5 minutos y volver a tiempo."

"Que quién te ha dicho nada." Le dije.

"Oye, no te enfades pero no te voy a decir nada." Me dijo. "Tú tienes tus secretos y nosotros los nuestros. No voy a decirte nada de mis fuentes de información. Pero lo de comer fuera sigue en pie, así que… tú decides."

"Merendero suena bien." Le dije con la mosca tras la oreja.

"Perfecto." Afirmó sonriendo. "Sabía que dirías eso así que he traído un picnic y un casco extra."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No me lo puedo creer…" Murmuré cuando acabé el turno de tarde y me encontré al rubio con otro par de personas más allí fuera.

Uno de los acompañantes era el otro rubio, el que había conocido en la fiesta de la playa improvisada y que, cómo no, también estaba como una cabra. Y el otro, lo reconocí al instante cuando me acerqué y comenzó a girarse.

"¿Ya has acabado?" Me dijo Kobu mientras notaba mi corazón dar un bote.

"Nadie te pidió que vinieras a buscarme." Le dije molesta por la compañía. "¿Y qué pasa, que ahora has montado un club de fans?"

"Uffff… la princesa es peleona." Dijo el rubio. "Mejor paso por hoy, y tíos, me debéis una cerveza. ¿Os veo luego en la playa?"

"Imposible, tenemos noche de birras en casa." Dijo el mayor de mis problemas luciendo una sonrisa profident. "Hasta Alex va a venir."

"Vale, darle un abrazo de mi parte, a las dos." Les dijo el rubio-loco antes de guiñarme un ojo. "Hasta luego 'señorita dientes blancos'." Dijo.

No era esa persona la que me molestaba, sin más bien…

"Quale ha venido a contarme una cosa y cuando le he dicho que venía a buscarte se ha…"

"No tenías que haber venido." Le dije sin aflojar el gesto. "Te he dicho varias veces que no necesito escolta." Afirmé volviendo a ponerme en marcha para ir a mi coche y arrancar en marcha atrás para poner camino a casa.

Solo que mientras iba a meterla, noté un golpe en la parte trasera a la par que algo se colaba por la otra ventanilla y aparecía el rubio montado junto a mí.

"¿Tienes algo contra Quale?" Me dijo. "Porque a mí me gruñes pero no me apartas."

"Simplemente no le quiero cerca." Mentí. "Además, lo que tengamos pendiente no es asunto tuyo. Solo eres un cotilla."

"Bueno… pensaba que habíamos avanzado un poco." Me dijo poniendo los pies en el salpicadero y sus brazos tras la cabeza con un gesto despreocupado. "Ya sabes, haciéndote un poco más sociable y eso."

"Yo soy sociable." Afirmé. "Trabajo de camarera."

"Sí, y de buenas a primeras la tomas contra alguien sin que sepamos por qué." Me dijo sin variar casi el tono. "Que no es que me importe, claro está. Mejor para mí, tengo dos opciones de salir por ahí, pero Quale es como un hermano para mí." Afirmó mirándome. "Y me apenaría un poco pensar que tenéis algo en contra de él."

"Eso es algo privado." Afirmé. "Si quieres que sigamos llevándonos bien, no te metas en mi vida y yo no me meteré contigo."

Hicimos un buen trecho en silencio, pero al final, fue él quien volvió a romper el silencio.

"Bueno." Dijo sonriendo. "¿Y qué tal te ha ido el trabajo?"

"Bien." Le dije feliz de poder cambiar de tema. "Al final va a ser que no puedo salir de camarera."

"Bueno, cada cual sirve para lo que sirve." Me dijo. "Pero si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que lo harías bien en cualquier cosa que te pusieras, o casi."

"¿Cómo que casi?" Le dije con ironía.

"Sí, bueno." Afirmó sonriendo. "Apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de aguantar ni quince días haciendo de socorrista con Alex."

Y otra vez más, el famoso Alex saliendo a colación.

"¿Qué tiene de malo ese Alex para que todos le temáis tanto?" Le dije.

"¿Ese Alex?" Me dijo levantando una ceja. "¿No sabes aún quién es Alex?"

"No, y por lo que he oído de él supongo que tampoco me interesa conocerle." Afirmé girando hacia la derecha para ir hacia la casa de los ancianos y viendo que había un par de coches frente a la casa. "Vaya, parece que los señores tienen visita."

"¡Qué fuerte, no habían dicho que venían!" Afirmó el rubio abriendo la puerta del coche para saltar haciéndome perder un segundo el control antes de enderezarlo para ver cómo entraba corriendo en la casa como si fuese la suya.

"Manda huevos el tío este…" Maldije entre dientes volviendo a ponerme en marcha para ver cómo un animal me pasaba de largo para parar un poco más adelante.

Y cuanto más me acercaba a la casa, más me sonaba uno de los coches, porque estaba claro que el otro, que era tipo jeep militar no me sonaba para nada.

"¡Eh, rubio de bote, Kobu o como te llames!" Le llamé entrando en casa. "¡Que sea la última vez que saltas en marcha de mi coche, maldito loco demente!"

"Pero bueno, chaval." Le dijo Yuma dándole un coscorrón a juzgar por el sonido que oí desde el salón. "¿Es que no sabes portarte como debes?"

"Es que tenía muchas ganas de venir." Afirmó.

"Kobu, tienes que comportarte…" Le dijo una voz que hizo que tirara todo y saliera corriendo hacia la cocina para ver que era cierto, allí estaba, sonriendo como siempre.

"Bueno, bueno… va a ser una enfermedad." Dijo Yuma rascándose la nuca.

No podía creerlo, no era una mala jugada de mi mente, era cierto, estaban allí.

"¿Tanto me has echado de menos, cabezota?" Me dijo Embry bromeando.

"Claro que no, idiota." Afirmé mirando una de las presencias que más me calmaban para ir a su lado.

"Sorpresa..." Me dijo Holly sonriendo.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Le dije sorprendida. "¿Y Alexander?. ¿Y vuestro trabajo?"

"¡Oye, que me mareas!" Me dijo Embry casi riéndose mientras Holly sonreía más ampliamente.

"Alexander está durmiendo… en la habitación." Me dijo Holly. "Y el trabajo… tenemos puente."

"Vaya, es… qué sorpresa." Afirmé viendo cómo el resto sonreían divertidos. "Qué. ¿Acaso vosotros lo sabíais?"

"Oh, vamos." Me dijo uno de los gemelos, el del mechón rojo, con ironía. "¿No me digas que no los olías?"

"Se huele a un kilómetro de distancia." Dijo su hermano.

"Oye, no os paséis." Les dijo el hermano entrando por la puerta para acercarse hasta Holly y darle dos besos. "Me alegra veros. ¿Qué tal el viaje?" Preguntó dándole la mano a Embry.

"Largo y cansado, como siempre." Afirmó Embry.

"Hemos tenido que parar para… cambiar a Alexander." Afirmó Holly.

"Si en el fondo me ha venido bien." Dijo Embry quitándole hierro al asunto. "Así he descansado un poco. Y hemos comido en sitios chulos."

La verdad es que me daban envidia, sana claro. Se llevaban tan bien, Embry la protegía tanto… se desvivía por ella.

En cambio yo…

"Eh, caradura." Le dije al gigante moreno de pelo largo cuando le encontré inclinándose contra mí.

"Perdona, el azucar está…" Me dijo haciéndome ver que estaba en medio.

"Hum." Le dije apartándome. "Deberías haber pedido que me apartara."

"Además de sin olfato, sorda." Dijo uno de los gemelos, no me fijé cuál.

"Riven, no… no te metas con ella." Le dijo Holly.

"¿Estás bien, Leah?" Me dijo Embry levantando una ceja.

"Perfectamente." Afirmé cruzándome de brazos justo antes de oír un llanto.

"Voy yo." Afirmó Holly levantándose y sonriendo cuando Embry fue a intentar levantarse. "Quédate, seguramente sea solo que se ha despertado. Ahora lo traigo. ¿Leah?"

"¿Eh?" Dije volviendo a mirarla.

"¿Te importa?" Me dijo.

"Ah, claro." Afirmé. "Te sigo."

En cierto modo me alegraba de poder salir de aquel sitio, y Holly una de dos, o era la persona con más intuición del mundo y me había visto algo, o era un ángel y tenía el don de la oportunidad; así que la seguí hasta un cuarto decorado con motivos indígenas pero algo más neutro, eso sí, con un enorme atrapasueños sobre el cabezal de la cama.

"Oh, pobre Alexander… ¿te hemos despertado, cielo? Leah, ¿puedes cerrar la puerta, por favor?"

"Claro. ¿Vas a cambiarte?" Le dije.

"No, voy a darle el pecho." Afirmó sonriéndome. "Ah, puedes quedarte, solo… intenta estar relajada." Añadió cuando fui hacia la puerta para irme.

"¿Seguro?" Le pregunté para cerrar la puerta cuando asintió.

Observé cómo se baja un poco el cuello de las ropas para sacar el pecho y antes de que pudiera ver nada el bebé se le había pegado y comenzaba a chupar.

Entonces me miró sonriendo y abrió de nuevo la boca.

"¿Te ha pasado algo con Qualetaqa?" Me soltó de sopetón.

"¿Cómo?" Le dije confusa y sorprendida de lo súbito e imprevisto de la pregunta.

"Sí, es… te veo tensa." Afirmó. "Pensé que… bueno, pensaba que os llevaríais bien."

"No, no ha pasado nada." Suspiré. "Escucha, yo… es muy complejo."

"Puedes hablar conmigo." Afirmó suavemente. "Soy buena escuchando."

"No te ofendas, pero no me gustan los de tu profesión." Le dije bromeando.

"Como amiga." Me dijo.

Bueno, esa era la pega, Holly era psicólogo pero también era mi amiga, podía contarle las cosas como amiga y ella siempre podría darme una solución por su trabajo.

"Digamos que es demasiado complejo para mentes normales." Le dije.

"Digamos que no soy… todo lo normal que todos creen." Dijo.

El asunto de los fantasmas, sí, recordaba algo de eso que ya casi había olvidado.

"Ah… ya veo…" Dijo mirando un segundo a un lado y asintiendo.

"¿Otra vez?" Le dije para ver cómo se sonrosaba pero asentía. "Señor… cuando haces eso me das mal yuyu. ¿Qué te han dicho ahora?"

"Digamos que es alguien que puede imaginar lo que te pasa." Me dijo. "Méstahke, se llama Méstahke, y… bueno, dice que sabe cómo te sientes."

"No tiene gracia." Le dije. "A mí los truquitos esos de fantasmas no me impresionan. ¿Si están aquí por qué no mueven algo?"

"No pueden tocar nada de este plano." Me dijo Holly suavemente.

"Vale, y según él qué me pasa." Le dije sin creerme palabra de todo eso.

"Que estás imprentada, de Qualetaqa." Afirmó dejándome helada. "Por eso… bueno, no… no me cuadra mucho que tú…"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Le dije.

"He… Méstahke me ha dicho que tú estás… que miras a Qualetaqa como él miraba a… y el niño…" Dijo balbuceando.

"¿Qué niño?" Le dije confusa y nerviosa al notar cómo me acababan de poner entre la espada y la pared, como en una cárcel con pinchos en las paredes que se van acercando cada vez más cerrándome.

De pronto, aquello esta ardiendo. ¿Era la habitación o era yo? No podía moverme, no podía hablar… a duras penas podía respirar.

Y entonces, Holly se cubrió el pecho y se puso al bebé en un canguro a la espalda tranquilamente antes de levantarse y mirarme para venir a ponerme la mano en la mía.

Me hubiera gustado apartarla, pero no pude ni moverme.

De pronto un flash y estoy ciega, solo unos segundos. Cuando recupero la vista, veo a Holly sudando y jadeando como si hubiese corrido.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto.

No contesta, solo asiente y me hace señas para que mire, así que lo hago.

Es extraño. Ahora estamos al aire libre, es como si fuese la reserva esa, pero a la vez, como si no lo fuese.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Pregunto.

Holly entonces solo se cubre los labios para pedirme silencio y vuelve a señalarme a un lado donde comienzo a ver una figura que se mueve como a cámara lenta antes de pararse y recuperar la velocidad normal para olfatear el aire.

"Vampiro…" Gruño entre dientes.

Sin embargo, hay algo que no me cuadra. Su ropa no es para nada actual.

"Leah, somos meras observadoras." Me dice Holly susurrando con un dedo en los labios remarcando que tengo que guardar silencio.

"¿Qué es esto?" Le digo.

"Observa." Me dice haciéndome notar que la mujer está nerviosa.

Entonces observo algo más. Hay más gente, comienzan a acercarse en círculo y puedo notar gruñidos animales mientras la mujer parece tensarse al darse cuenta que le están rodeando.

Y entonces Holly se tensa también, la miro de reojo y veo cómo comienza a sudar, es sudor frío, algo le da miedo.

Sigo su mirada y veo algo.

Sí… allí hay alguien, hay un par de ojos dorados y luminosos bajo la luna creciente. Y justo cuando intento fijar mejor la vista para ver qué es, algo salta hacia la mujer para, de todos lados en un círculo saltar lobos como osos de grandes hacia la mujer.

Quiero preguntarle a Holly si ella sabía que pasaría eso, pero no me atrevo. Esos lobos son sobrecogedores, hay algo en ellos que no es natural, que no es como en los chicos.

Y entonces pasa algo más, algo se mueve a la velocidad de la centella tras nosotras, nos salta y entra en la pelea para acabar consiguiendo que la vampira acabe huyendo malherida.

Es entonces cuando entiendo a qué viene el sudor frío de Holly.

Allí, ante nuestros ojos, los míos como platos ante la sorpresa e incredulidad, hay algo. Un algo que no habría imaginado nunca, un algo anti-natural: el eslabón perdido entre hombre y lobo. De casi dos metros y cuarto de altura, cuadrado y duro como un bloque de acero recubierto de neopreno y algo similar a una alfombra peluda, dientes de poco menos que un palmo cerrado de largo, hocico animal y unos ojos dorados con el fuego del sol dentro inspira terror hasta al más duro.

Es entonces cuando contengo el aliento mientras le oigo aullar a la luna mientras los otros lobos enormes comienzan a destrasformarse y a decirle algo en el idioma extraño que hablan en la reserva, sin embargo, a un giro de mano de Holly, entiendo lo que dicen.

"¡Tú la has dejado huir!" Le comienzan a gritar al lobo enorme.

"¡Es culpa de Méstahke!" Grita otro rabioso por haber perdido la presa.

"¡¿Qué podría esperarese de un maldito?" Grita otro.

Entonces Holly vuelve a mover la mano y todo se desvanece para aparecer otra escena ante mi sorpresa y confusión.

Esta vez estamos en medio de un claro del bosque, allí está la mujer, jadeando y retorciéndose por las heridas. No ha muerto, ni tampoco espero que lo haga.

Y entonces vuelvo a ver esa presencia de ojos de luz solar.

"¿Has vuelto a acabar de matarme?" Pregunta la mujer.

"No…" Dice la voz gutural para ir trasformándose en una voz más humana. "No eres como el resto… Todos me miran con terror, pero tú no… ¿por qué?"

"¿Acaso debería temerte?" Dice la mujer. "¿Por qué me dejaste huir?"

"Quiero respuestas." Afirma la voz humana a la sombra de un árbol.

"Cuáles."

"¿Qué soy?" Dice. "Todos dicen que estoy maldito, pero tú no me miras como si lo fuese."

"Ja, indios incultos y supersticiosos…" Dice la mujer con ironía. "No, no eres el primero que veo. De donde yo vengo hay una guerra, los tuyos abundan, sois asesinos. He visto a gente como tú destrozar a sacos de sangre y de los míos con un solo mordisco como si fuesen vulgares conejos."

"Yo no soy un asesino." Afirma la voz.

"Y yo tampoco." Afirma la mujer. "Y ahora… por qué no sales para que vea con quién hablo, chico de los árboles."

Es entonces cuando veo un movimiento rápido y de la copa de un árbol cae un hombre, es alto para la edad que denotan sus ropas hechas con pieles, pero apenas más alto que yo. Pelo largo y negro, piel más oscura que la mía y ojos castaños.

"Dime demonio." Le dice el hombre. "De dónde vienes."

"Del viejo mundo." Afirma ella. "Un lugar más allá de las costas del este."

"¿Y qué haces tan lejos de tu hogar?"

"Huyo, huyo de la guerra entre nuestros bandos." Afirma. "Que se mueran todos, no estoy con ninguno de ellos. Yo solo quiero vivir en paz." Añade tras escupir al principio y adoptando un tono suave y dulce al final.

Entonces vuelven a oírse aullidos animales a lo lejos y ambos miran en esa dirección.

"Vete." Le dice él. "Yo les llevaré por otro lado, escóndete."

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Le dijo ella.

"Aún tengo preguntas." Afirmó él. "Te encontraré dónde te escondas."

De nuevo, Holly volvió a mover su mano y la imagen se desvaneció para volver a aclararse en una cueva donde la mujer estaba tumbada en un rincón sombrío mientras el hombre se quedaba en la puerta.

"Así que no soy el único…" Dijo él.

"Lamento decirte que no." Dijo ella. "Por cierto, aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas."

"Méstahke." Dijo él. "Me llamo Méstahke."

"Yo Valeska." Dijo ella. "Y dime Méstahke… a qué viene tanto interés en saber sobre los otros. Que yo sepa nunca han hecho nada por ti."

"Ya, bueno… ¿sabes lo que es ser un monstruo?" Le dijo él. "Mi abuelo era como yo, me pasó su maldición a mí, pero no a mi padre. Todos me miran con miedo porque saben lo que soy, saben en qué me convierto. En mi propia manada todos me temen porque saben que no soy como ellos."

"Pobre…" Le dice ella haciéndole una caricia sin fuerzas. "Debiste sentirte solo."

"Mis hermanas son mi compañía." Afirmó él. "Y ahora tú."

"Yo pronto me iré." Afirmó ella. "Eh, por qué no te vienes."

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, hombre." Le dijo divertida. "¿No dices que aquí estás solo? Ven conmigo. Seremos dos. Te ayudaré a buscar a otros como tú y ya no estaremos solos."

Eso era una aberración, él era un monstruo y ella…

De nuevo, Holly movió la mano y la escena cambió, esta vez fue más violento.

De nuevo, había lobos volando por todos lados, nosotras corríamos con la manada como si ellos no nos vieran, y de pronto les adelantamos y les pasamos un buen trecho para encontrarnos de nuevo frente a la cueva.

"Tienes que huir." Dijo el hombre.

"Ven conmigo, por favor." Le dijo ella. "Si descubren qué has hecho…"

"No puedo irme." Dijo él. "Somos demasiado diferentes, el mundo no está hecho para nosotros."

"Entonces me quedaré." Dijo ella.

"No, tienes que huir." Le dijo él. "Si te encuentran aquí nos matarán. Y yo no podría soportar tu muerte."

Aquello era estúpido, pero algo dentro de mí, se identificaba con aquel hombre.

Yo misma me rebelaba contra lo que notaba en mi interior. No lo quería, no lo necesitaba. Quería irme desde que me había enterado que él vivía allí, porque el destino me había jugado una mala jugada y notaba que aquel no era el lugar donde _quería_ estar.

Pero a la vez, notaba que aquel SÍ era el lugar donde _debía_ estar.

Entonces vi cómo encontraban a la vampira, cómo la cogían y cómo era llevaba ante los ojos de aquel hombre.

"¡NO!" Grité sin poder evitarlo cuando la mataron ante nuestros ojos.

No pude evitar apartar la mirada al suelo, incapaz de moverme, como si fuese un fantasma viendo una película.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Holly)

No me había confundido.

Mis visiones podrían ser atemporales, pero nunca, nunca se equivocaban.

Qualetaqa era el destino de Leah como ella era el de él.

Podía verlo en sus ojos, tenía la misma mirada de Embry para conmigo al principio, en la primera fase: la negación. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada de Leah me decía que había pasado a la segunda fase: la Ira.

Leah parecía ser consciente de lo que sentía, pero se empeñaba en negarlo como aquel antecesor de los Ho'néhe se había empeñado en negar sus sentimientos hacia aquella mujer pensando que estaban mal, que eran sacrilegio…

Sí, sabía perfectamente lo que era, desde que había sabido de la existencia de Embry, había ido estudiando, leyendo cada historia, cada documento y leyenda que caía en mis manos y oía o veía por internet que podía interesarme. Sabía que relaciones entre vampiros y lobos, del tipo que fuesen, nunca serían posibles.

Había pedido a los pequeños de Laki que me hablasen de sus costumbres, de las de su especie, y había conseguido dibujar un cuadro donde vampiros eran un polo y los lobos del tipo de Laki y su cama el opuesto, dejando junto a estos a los lobos como los chicos de la reserva y los menores de los Ho'néhe y en el centro hacia los vampiros, a los humanos. Nosotros los 'magi' quedábamos en algún punto entre todos ellos, destinados a intentar pasar por lo que no éramos, a proteger el orden natural de aquellas sociedades, a proteger a humanos y criaturas sobrenaturales sin que nadie supiera nadie de nuestro poder.

Si tan solo todo aquel secretismo acabara… los vampiros no querían que nadie supiera que lo eran, los lobos como Laki no podían permitirse que nadie supiera su secreto, los que eran como los chicos de la reserva o los Ho'néhe por miedo a la exclusión social y el miedo. Pero… ¿y nosotros?

¿A qué teníamos miedo los magi?

Todos teníamos miedo, todos nos ocultábamos por miedo a ser descubiertos, cuando realmente deberíamos unirnos y cuidar los unos de los otros. Por eso yo intentaba hacer, aunque fuese un poco, el mundo un lugar un poco mejor.

Por mí, por mis amigos, por mis seres queridos… y sobre todo por Alexander, por esa cosita tan pequeña y delicada que era mi legado.

Y tan pronto como desperté de mis pensamientos me di cuenta que habíamos llegado 'al final de la película'. Ante nosotros estaban a milésimas de segundo de matar a la vampira que había sido la impronta de aquel antepasado de los Ho'néhe.

En cuanto ella murió capté una cosa curiosa.

Leah tenía exactamente el mismo gesto, el mismo dolor que tenía él.

Entonces sonreí.

"_Crées que lo ha captado._" Me dice el lobo con gigantesco a mi lado.

"_Sí, por favor, haznos volver._" Le pido en cherokee.

Es apenas un segundo, nos rodeamos en humo, nos fundimos con él y al segundo siguiente, volvemos a estar en el cuarto.

Leah respira con pesadez, como yo al principio, solo que ahora ya estoy curada de espanto. Estoy acostumbrada a eso y el desaparecer un segundo de un sitio para pasar lo que podrían ser horas dando saltos en el tiempo para ver cosas pasadas o futuras que los espíritus que me rodean o vienen a buscarme, son el pan de cada día, así que sonrío y saco un pañuelo del bolsillo para tendérselo a Leah.

"Se te pasará en un momento, no te preocupes." Le digo suavemente y sonriendo. "La primera vez siempre es la más difícil."


	9. CAPITULO 9: CONFESIONES Y SOLUCIONES 'EN

**CAPITULO 9: CONFESIONES Y SOLUCIONES 'EN FAMILIA'.**

(Voz de Leah)

No podía dormir. Había dado como 100 vueltas en la cama y seguía sin poder dormirme.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado esa noche?

¿Qué era lo que había visto?

Pero sobre todo… ¿Cómo sabía Holly lo que tenía cuando yo misma casi ni estaba segura de ello?

Demasiadas preguntas.

Suspiro y me levanto. Quizas un rato al fresco me haga bien, así que salgo de mi habitación y voy al porche delantero para sentarme un rato.

"Una noche preciosa ¿no?" Me dice una voz sobre mi cabeza.

"Dios, qué susto me has dado Kobu." Le digo sorprendida al ver el destello rubio de su pelo en el tejado del porche, justo al borde. "¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí arriba?"

"Velo el sueño de los que duermen." Me dice descolgando la cabeza bocabajo y divertido.

"Di que no." Dice Embry. "Estamos tomando unas cervezas."

"Si no puedes dormir igual podrías subir a compartir una, aún nos quedan bastantes latas." Me dice Kobu moviendo una lata ante mis ojos aún cabezabajo.

"No deberíais estar ahí." Les digo trepando con un salto a donde están para ver que hay varias latas allí, vacías ya.

"El abuelito nos ha dejado." Me dice Embry. "En fin… Holly dice que hay que ser educados así que… dinos, qué te quita el sueño."

"Sois unos cotillas." Les digo.

"Vale, yo empiezo." Dice Kobu levantándose y carraspeando. "Me llamo Kobu y hoy no puedo dormir porque estoy vigilando. Nah, mentira a medias, me apetecía tomarme algo con el hombre de Holl." Afirma divertido. "Os toca."

"Tómatelo en serio, hombre." Le dice Embry divertido.

"Vale, vale." Dice Kobu divertido levantando una mano. "Estoy de vigilancia porque duermo poco, y duermo poco porque hay imágenes que no me dejan dormir bien e insisten en volver noche tras noche a mi mente mientras duermo. ¡Y eso va en serio, así que… otro!"

"Vale, yo no puedo dormir porque desde que nació Alexander duermo con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado." Dice Embry. "Aunque sepa que Holly es fuerte a su manera… bueno, no puedo evitar estar en constante alerta para protegerles a los dos."

En cierto modo me da envidia Embry. Él tiene una familia, tiene alguien a quien proteger y algo por lo que luchar.

Aunque no puedo dejar pasar inadvertido lo que dice Kobu.

"Y ahora la dama." Me dice Kobu.

"Asuntos de damas." Le digo. "En realidad es por una conversación con Holl."

"Apuesto a que has visto uno de sus amiguitos intangibles." Afirma Kobu echándose un trago de cerveza. "Eh, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. La primera vez que yo vi eso me pasé la noche entera dándo vueltas a la casa para que no me viese el amigo Embry aquí presente. Tenía miedo que se hubieran confundido al hablarle y fuese a atacarle esa misma noche."

"¿Tú ya lo sabías?" Le dice Embry.

"Claro, la conocemos antes que vosotros." Asiente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. "Cuando lo vuestro no fue la primera vez. Ya le habían dicho sin darse ella cuenta que a mí me habían botado de aquí y cómo los Ho'néhe me habían protegido y acogido."

Vaya, eso era… sobrecogedor. Sobre todo cómo se lo tomaba como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

"Bueno, y qué le han dicho de ti." Dijo Kobu.

"Nada." Dije.

"Leah, no creo que tengas que abochornarte de eso." Me dijo Embry.

"¿Qué te ha dicho Holly?" Le dije nerviosa.

"Ella no me ha dicho nada." Dijo suavemente. "Y eso que he intentado sonsacarle, pero se te ve. No es normal que actues así con alguien al que solo has visto un par de veces."

O sea, que Embry también lo sabía. ¿Cuántos más lo sabrían?. ¿Lo sabría también él?

"¡Jooooo!" Dijo Kobu comportándose como si fuese una chica a punto de ser violada o algo así. "¡Leah, nunca me lo habías dicho!"

"¿Perdona?" Le dije.

"Vale, acepto." Dijo sonriendo y cogiéndome la mano. "Aunque prefiera las animadoras siempre me han gustado morenas también, y no me importa que me gruñas a veces."

"¡Quién querría gustarse de ti, alcornoque!" Le dije sonrojándome.

"No hace falta que lo escondas." Me dijo bromeando. "Le has visto dos veces, le tratas de forma diferente… está cantado que soy yo."

"Oye, tío, tómate esto en serio." Le dijo Embry mientras yo abría la boca para que se me escapase: "¡Claro que no eres tú, idiota, es Qualetaqa!"

Entonces me tapé la boca con las dos manos y desee que la tierra me tragara. Fui a saltar del tejado para irme corriendo cuando Embry y Kobu me sujetaron una muñeca cada uno.

"Ya lo sabía, boba." Me dijo Kobu divertido.

"Vamos, no tienes que avergonzarte de nada." Me dijo Embry. "Sé lo que sientes. Yo también comencé negando lo que tenía con Holly."

"No es lo mismo." Afirmé furiosa tratando de mantenerme en el gruñido para no despertar a nadie. "Es…"

"Odias sentirlo." Afirmó Embry. "Yo era libre, podía hacer lo que quisiera, entre comillas y siempre dentro de los límites de las normas de la manada, claro. Podía mirar y disfrutar de ver a todas las mujeres que quisiera, pero amigo, cuando me vi a Holly por primera vez desde que me convertí… es un infierno, el resto era como si fuesen hombres para mí, quería verla, necesitaba verla… Por cierto, cómo es que nunca te habíamos visto necesitar verle."

"Solo le he visto una vez antes de venir." Gruñí.

"Y yo pensando que era porque le odiabas, qué tontería." Afirmó Kobu divertido. "Pero bueno, si te sirve de consuelo piensa que yo lo tengo peor. Estoy totalmente colgado de una chica que no me corresponde, ni siquiera me toma en serio."

Eso sí que era duro.

"Al menos lo tuyo es amor." Le dijo Embry. "La impronta es…"

"Una maldita maldición, lo sé." Afirmó. "No os ofendáis, pero conozco a otros como vosotros. Denah por ejemplo." Afirmó.

"Ese nombre me suena." Afirmé.

"Es amiga de Holly y Alex." Me dijo Embry. "No la he visto demasiado, pero sé que ambas la han nombrado bastante."

"Es quien enseñó a Alex a controlar su naturaleza, ya sabes… con eso de ser algo y de pronto, por un accidente ser otra." Afirmó para sonreír. "Ella odia eso, pero yo estoy feliz."

"¿Te alegra el sufrimiento de los que te rodean?" Le dije confusa.

"Claro que no. Pero si le hubiesen mordido sin ese gen aletargado hubiera muerto al momento." Me dijo levantando la botella al cielo en un brindis mudo para beber y suspirar feliz. "Y sigue viva, no hay día que no de gracias por ello."

"Jesús…" Suspiré. "Estáis todos locos…"

"Tú no te preocupes, Leah." Me dijo Embry divertido. "Aunque lo de la impronta es algo que no vas a poder seguir esquivando demasiado. Si te ha tocado, te ha tocado. Deberías estar contenta, al menos te ha tocado un tío normal y creo que es algo así como un super-bombón."

"Hombre, es casi como un hermano para mí, pero… ¡has visto esos abdominales!" Me dijo Kobu haciendo de rubia loca. "¡Dios mío, mataría por un chico así!"

"Oh, coño. Pareces un gay." Le dijo Embry casi riendo.

"Oye, que se supone que hay que alegrar a la dama." Le dijo el rubio sonriendo y fingiendo estar ofendido.

"En cierto modo es de agradecer." Les dije. "Por cierto, lo siento por vuestro insomnio."

"Ya te tocará." Me dijo Embry sonriendo. "Holly es solo un cuarto loba, pero tú…"

"Leah es una loba como la que más." Afirmó Kobu.

"Ya, pues resulta que no me gusta." Afirmé perdiendo la sonrisa y molestándome. "Yo quiero ser normal, no me gusta ser loba, quiero ser una mujer normal. Quiero tener una familia y envejecer con alguien, quien yo elija no quien me mande una estúpida… cosa o lo que quiera que sea la impronta."

"Sí… te comprendo…" Afirmó Kobu para que le mirásemos tanto Embry como yo con extrañeza. "¿Qué?"

"Vamos, tío." Le dijo Embry. "No te pega lo de ir del rollo comprensivo."

"¡Oye, que no sabéis nada de mí!" Le dijo él medio fingiendo ofensa ocultando diversión para volver a calmarse. "El mundo en general anhelando la vida eterna, ser jóvenes para siempre y nosotros que lo tenemos en la palma de la mano… nada, queremos ser normales. Queremos tener parejas que amemos y vivir con ellas una vida sola, mortal, pasando a viejos y ver a nuestros nietos y descendientes crecer mientras nosotros empeoramos cada vez más."

"Fua, suena fatal." Afirmó Embry tomando un trago.

"Ahora me dirás que no te gustaría." Le dije con ironía.

"Hasta que me enteré que Holl va a envejecer en muchísimos años o tal vez nunca… sí, se me pasó varias veces dejar de convertirme para vivir una sola vida con ella."

Aunque odiase ser lo que era y a los chicos en parte por recordarme que lo era y compartir mente conmigo compadeciéndose constantemente por mí por lo de Sam… bueno, no podía evitar sentir la ternura de su confesión.

¿Acaso no era eso lo que yo anhelaba?

Dejar de convertirme en una maldita loba, recuperar mi feminidad, volver a ser… normal… solo eso, quería una vida normal y mortal. Solo una.

"Bueno, pues nosotros ya nos hemos sincerado." Dijo Kobu. "Ahora Leah, tu turno de 'beso, verdad o atrevimiento'."

"Estás como una cabra." Le dije divertida. "Es raro, yo solo quiero una vida normal." Afirmé moviendo un poco el culo de la lata en mi mano. "No sé… recuperar las riendas de mi vida, volver a ser mujer, engordar si como muchas grasas, poder emborracharme hasta no saber ni cómo me llamo… olvidar. Me da igual encontrar a alguien, es… no sé, después de todo… supongo que me da un poco igual no encontrar a nadie. Supongo… supongo que puedo vivir sola. Tengo éxito, puedo ganar un dinero y pagarme una casita… solo necesito trabajar duro para poder ahorrar algo de dinero. Quiero vivir y ser yo quien decida sobre ella, no una estúpida impronta o una… maldición."

"Oye, 'maldición' es pasarse un poco ¿no te parece?" Me dijo Embry. "¿Acaso te hemos hecho algo?"

"¿Aparte de torturarme constantemente con vuestras historias de amor?" Le dije con ironía.

"Sí, bueno… cuando estás hasta las trancas por alguien es difícil ocultarlo." Me dijo Embry sonrojándose un poco y rascándose la nuca haciéndo reír a Kobu. "De todas formas, tú nos torturaste primero con los asuntos pendientes con Sam y Emily."

Sí, bueno, era cierto.

"Leah… en serio." Me dijo Embry suavemente. "¿Tanto odias ser lo que somos?. ¿Tanto nos odias a nosotros?"

¿Odio?

"¿Tú estás tonto?. ¡No os odio!" Le dije riéndome para volver a mi estado de blandenguería y tristeza y abrazarme las piernas. "¿Cómo podría odiaros? Sois lo más parecido a una familia que me queda. Quiero decir… quiero a mi madre, y Seth sigue siendo mi hermano. Laki y los gemelos, y la peque, sois todos geniales, pero no sois mi familia. Seth y Laki tienen una familia con los niños, y vosotros… bueno, cada uno vais haciéndoos poco a poco la vuestra, somos cada vez menos y… bueno, yo comenzaba agobiarme un poco allí y…"

"Ya, tranquila." Me dijo. "No importa, puedo hacerme una idea. Solo quería saber si no nos tragabas o algo, porque… bueno, Holly te aprecia mucho y… a quién engaño, me preocupaba. No sé, llevamos tiempo siendo solo Jake, Quil, Seth y tú. Ya sabes, ahora son Seth y Laki, pero… aún así es parte de los nuestros también. Pero tú…"

"Una parte lejana…" Dije echándome en el tejado para mirar el cielo despejado y estrellado. "No suena tan mal…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Kobu)

Otra torturada.

Cada vez éramos más. Primero Quale, después de mí, que había acabado aceptando su propia tortura con la cabeza más o menos alta y apoyándose en sus Kev, Alex, Fidel y en mí, luego Alex y Denah… y ahora Leah se añadía a ese duo.

Me dolía su dolor. Pero claro, podía entenderla.

Yo estaba enamorado de alguien a quien siempre había considerado como una hermana, y cuando se trasformó… bueno, eso solo hizo que mis esperanzas crecieran. Si éramos dos lobos… bueno, la cosa era mucho más sencilla, pero… no, ella no era para mí.

Alex ya tenía a alguien, así que al final volvíamos a ser solos Quale y yo.

"Al final le ha venido bien hablarlo." Me dijo Embry haciéndome mirarle para ver que Leah, a su lado, dormía pacíficamente tumbada sobre su espalda en nuestra posición. "Se ha acabado durmiendo."

"Ya era hora." Le dije medio en broma. "La verdad es que ya suponía que lo pasaba mal."

"Dime la verdad, Holly te avisó ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Pillado." Afirmé levantando las manos divertido. "Pero no te creas que me ha costado mucho. Es una tía divertida, y su carácter me encanta, me recuerda al de Alex."

"¿Tú no podrías plantearte ayudarla con lo de Quale… lo-que-sea?" Me dijo.

"Oye, tío, que con que le llames Quale sobra." Le dije riéndome. "Y no, eso es algo entre ellos. Yo puedo seguir con ella, si quisiera podría hasta tener alguna cita con ella, pero es inútil, si está imprentada al final va a acabar volviendo a él. Lo que me extraña es que haya podido resistirse tanto tiempo."

"Tenemos la teoría que si estás separado de tu impronta mucho tiempo es como si no te afectase demasiado, y que yo sepa a ella solo le ha dado un día." Me dijo.

"Hum… pues desde luego aquí lo va a tener difícil." Afirmé dándole vueltas. "Quale es uno de los líderes de la reserva, heredó el cargo de su padre, así que no va a moverse de aquí, como Alex. Los enanos son libres, pero como ellos son los primogénitos… Jo, ya vuelvo a irme por las ramas. Que sí, que puedo echarle un ojo, puedo mantenerme cerca de ella y todo eso, pero lo de su asunto con Quale que se lo ventilen ellos."

"Tío, te falta un tornillo." Me dijo divertido mientras me abría otra lata y le ofrecía a él otra. "Pero se agradece que le echéis un ojo, aunque sea por Holl, claro."

"Eh, para mí ya eres uno más de la familia." Le dije dándole un toque en el brazo amistosamente. "Todos los amigos de nuestros amigos son nuestros amigos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Y si encima eres el marido de nuestra 'blanquita'… pues nada, otro hermano más. Oh, y espera a que pasen los años, vas a tener familia hasta aburrirte con nosotros."

La verdad es que me consolaba pensar que al menos íbamos a estar todos juntos: los Hò'nehe, Holly y Embry, sus hijos… y ahora también Leah.

Bueno, qué podía decir, me caía bien esa loba. Tenía el carácter duro y amargo de Alex, dolidas por su 'maldición' personal de no tener crías, pero al menos Leah era un poco más… tierna.

"A todo esto, deberíamos meterla dentro ¿no?" Dijo Embry.

"¿Por qué?" Le dije divertido. "Aquí nunca hace frío, se puede dormir perfectamente aquí fuera. Y el aire fresco es lo mejor para dormir como un bendito."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Leah)

"Ay, dios… me he dormido aquí fuera." Murmuro despertándome en pleno tejado de la casa.

"No te preocupes, yo también me he quedado dormido." Afirmó una voz a mi lado para hacerme girar la cabeza y ver a Kobu bostezando y estirándose.

"¿Y Embry?" Le dije. "Si no recuerdo mal estaba aquí también antes de dormirme."

"Se fue hace un buen rato, ya sabes, deberes de casado." Me dijo sonriendo divertido y mostrándome el dedo del anillo, libre. "Te casas y la fastidias."

"Bah." Le dije arrimándome al borde para mirar abajo.

"Eh, no te habrás mosqueado porque haya dicho eso ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Considerando que casi todos mis amigos están ya casados, sí, es ofensivo." Afirmé valorando si merecía la pena saltar y saltando. "Pero valorando que sigo libre… tienes razón, pero tío, aspiro a encontrar a alguien. Algún día." Maticé dándome cuenta de lo difícil que era eso.

"Bueno… pues hasta que ese día llegue… aquí me tienes a mí, tu único amigo aquí."

"Ja, una mierda." Le dije riéndome. "No te creas tan especial, tengo muchos amigos por aquí."

"Sí, claro, pero todos mayores de 50." Afirmó haciéndome reír.

"Tú sigue diciéndome esas cosas y acabarás muerto, aunque sean verdad." Afirmé abriendo la puerta de casa para entrar. "Buenas… ¿qué ha sido hoy, Yuma?"

"Lo de siempre, me levanto al alba." Afirmó sonriendo. "¿Habéis visto qué pulmones tiene ese crío?" Dijo mientras oíamos al bebé de Embry y Holly llorar a gritos. "Seguro que va a ser alguien fuerte, pero claro, como para no, con esos padres que tiene…"

"Holly es pequeñita." Afirmé. "Pero tiene una resistencia…"

"Exacto." Dijo Yuma sonriendo. "Es muy fuerte, y los músculos ya los cogerá del padre, seguro."

"Seguro." Dijo Kobu bromeando también. "Y si no seguro que crece con los desayunos de la abuelita. Mmmmm… ¿eso que huelo son tortitas con sirope de arce?" Dijo casi gritando y yendo a la cocina.

"Señor… qué ruidoso…" Dije con ironía. "Apuesto a que no es capaz de callarse ni debajo del agua."

"Puedes apostar por ello." Me dijo el señor divertido levantando un dedo. "Un día, mientras le bañaba el difunto Jeffrey, se giró para coger el jabón del crío y se metió la cabeza bajo el agua, aguantó 10 segundos gritando en el agua antes de que le sacara la cabeza. ¡Y encima el chaval se reía! Alucinante." Afirmó divertido mientras yo me reía al imaginarme a aquel rubio loco aprendiendo a bucear con meses y en su propia bañera de bebés.

"¡Venga ya!" Le dije riéndome.

"¡Te lo juro!" Me dijo como si se ofendiese en broma porque lo dudara. "Ese chico era una bomba. Otro día se tiró de cabeza al mar, salió con un chichón enorme y riéndose a carcajadas. Yo creo que ese chaval ha nacido así de ido, pero es realmente divertido."

"Yo creo que simplemente está un poco para allá." Afirmé divertida.

"Pero reconoce que es divertido." Afirmó.

"Vale, a veces es divertido." Afirmé.

"Eso está bien." Afirmó asintiendo. "Es bueno que te codees con gente de tu edad. Y esos chicos son los mejores." Añadió mientras llamaban a la puerta e iba a abrir yo.

"Hola, ya…" Dijo la chica del acantilado.

"Pasa Alex." Le dijo Yuma. "Creo que ya conoces a la joven Leah."

"Sí, es la suicida que intentó saltar por los acantilados la noche de la caza de taladores." Le dijo dándole la mano y mirándome.

"¡Otra!" Dije levantando demasiado la voz. "¡No intentaba suicidarme!"

"Déjala." Dijo Embry desde detrás de mí. "Es su forma de ser, y ya sabe que saltabas."

"¿Y tú qué sabrás?" Le dijo. "¿Dónde está?"

"Hola, Alex." Le dijo. "Yo también me alegro de verte. Un día genial, gracias por preguntar." Afirmó haciéndome aguantar la risa.

"Ya, corta el royo." Afirmó ella. "¿Dónde está?"

"¿Y si mejoras primero tus modales?" Le dijo. "Por cierto, el viaje bien, gracias por preguntar." Afirmó volviendo a pasar. "Un tiempo perfecto, aunque pasando por Albano tuvimos problemas."

"Al final evitasteis la ruta de Salem." Dijo el abuelo chascando la lengua.

"No, Holly quería ir por allí." Dijo. "Con eso de las brujas de Salem y eso… vaya, que encima tuvo que hacer sesión con unos, y sigo sin poder tragar eso demasiado bien, sobre todo ahora con Alexander y eso."

"Tiempo al tiempo." Afirmó el abuelo.

"Si no te importase hablar con ella para…" Dijo Embry.

"¡Claro que sí!" Afirmó. "Desde luego que voy a hablar con ella. Salem… si quiere ver brujas debería ir a Nueva Orleáns, allí sí que hay fuerzas…"

"A ver, pringado, que dónde está Holly y el bebé." Le dijo la chica cogiéndo a Embry del cuello de la camiseta amenazadoramente.

Ya iba a meterme en medio cuando Embry le dio un golpe en plena clavícula.

"No creas que por ser mujer voy a ser más suave." Le dijo él serio. "Y si yo no te caigo bien, que sepas que tú tampoco a mí, pero vamos a tragarnos por el bien de Holly ¿verdad?"

"Da gracias por tener la mujer que tienes, capullo." Le dijo ella señalándole acusadoramente con el dedo.

"Y tú da gracias por tener la familia que tienes, femi-nazi." Le dijo Embry. "Y si quieres verlos, te esperas, Holl está dando de comer al bebé y nadie entra allí cuando hace eso."

"Vale, antes de que aquí alguien mate a alguien, lo que dice es cierto, nadie entra mientras Holly le da pecho al bebé." Le dije a la mujer. "Y Embry, ella tiene razón, a veces puedes ser un capullo integral, como el resto."

"¡Oh, cállate!" Me dijeron los dos.

"Chicos…" Les llamó Kobu con una tortita en la mano. "A ver, ya no estamos en vuestra reserva de perritos salchicha, aquí las cosas se arreglan de otra forma. Y todos somos familia ¿cierto?"

"Sheee…" Dijeron ambos.

"¿Y cómo arreglamos las cosas en familia, Alex?" Le dijo Kobu.

"¡Venga ya, él no es de la familia!" Dijo ella. "Seguro que le rompo un hueso."

"No flipes." Afirmó él.

"¿Y cómo se arreglan las cosas por aquí?" Le dije.

"Fuera, los dos." Afirmó Yuma.

"Pero Yuma…" Se quejó la chica.

"Alex… familia." Le dijo él serio señalando a la puerta de la calle.

"Vaaaaaaleeeeeee…." Se quejó.

"¿Lista para enterrar esto como hombres?" Le dijo Embry.

"Lista para enterrarlo como una Hó'nehe." Le dijo ella medio gruñendo medio con ironía.

**CAPÍTULO X**

10/01/2012

A

10/01/2012

A

10/01/2012

A

10/01/2012

A

10/01/2012

A

10/01/2012

A


End file.
